


Ничего

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, psyhodelic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Не позволяйте себе обмануться: здесь ничего не написано!
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ничего

1.

Дерево уходит вверх, так высоко, что верхушкой пронзает небо, слой за слоем: белые пенные облака, жидкую синеву, черный космос, ослепительное сияние Небес, а после – изнанку, и дальше, с той стороны уходит так низко, что протыкает Вселенную насквозь.  
Широкий ствол, дуги корней разбросаны вокруг него в идеальном хаосе. Кора такая гладкая, что на ощупь кажется кожей.

_Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста._

Кора соединяется с моей ладонью, и я иду вокруг дерева, скользя рукой по жесткой гладкости. Ни звука. Ни мысли. Ни малейшего отголоска внутри.

Ни единого вопроса.

Я иду, перешагивая через корни. Запрокидываю голову, и надо мной кружится небо, проткнутое ветвями. С мягким шуршанием моя ладонь стремится прирасти к коре.

_Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста._

_– Нет, Северус. Я не дам тебе умереть. Есть вещи пострашнее смерти._

_– Пожалуйста…_

_– У меня есть особое наказание для тебя._

Оно белое. Дерево. Как и небо над ним. Как и моя рука. Белое.

На дереве нет ни одного листочка. И все же я вижу, как что-то шевелится в его ветвях.

_Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста._

_– Снова не угадал. Больше не будет Круцио. Это не для тебя, Северус._

_– Пожалуйста…_

_– Есть вещи пострашнее боли._

Ни единой неровности. Не за что уцепиться. Наверх никак не забраться.

А мне надо наверх.

Туда, за изнанку. И даже глубже.

Пузырьками воздух из ноздрей. Ветер уносит их в сторону. Дерево молчит, дышит. Слушает.

_Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста._

_– Посмотри мне в глаза, Северус._

_– Пожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйстапожалуйст…_

_– В глаза._

Земля под моими ногами вспухает, подталкивая наверх. Ветви, тонкие и кривые, склоняются вниз, ко мне. Я отрываю ладонь от ствола и гляжу на нее – гладкая.

У меня нет линии ума.

Линии сердца.

Линии жизни.

Вздох – облегчения или разочарования – едва слышен. Вздохнуло дерево или моя ладонь? В момент разлуки они еще одно целое, так что точно не скажу. Рой мелких пузырьков уносится вверх с холма, сверкая на солнце.  
Отвернувшись от дерева, я спускаюсь вниз.

Мне надо выбраться отсюда.

***

Это мой дом. Я смутно помню его, словно прошлое укутано в несколько слоев тусклой оберточной бумаги, за которой не разглядишь подарка. То, что Волдеморт сделал мне именно подарок, я не сомневаюсь. Пока я жив, у меня есть возможность спастись. Ничто не кончено.

А ведь я был уверен, что это конец.

Темные глаза, белые пальцы. Темные глаза, белые пальцы. Белые пальцы. Белые пальцы, темные глаза. Лорд Волдеморт.

Не убил меня.

Я старался спрятать прошлое как можно дальше. В хрустальных флаконах, за просроченными жабьими лапками. В кислом мраке подземелий. Там, на полке. Там.

Один флакон, второй флакон, третий и четвертый. Мама, папа, мама с папой, наш дом. Я.

То, что люди обычно называют детством.

Пятый флакон.

Да, все они там. Стоят в ряд, на полке. Вынутое прошлое серебряным сплавом. Красиво – серебряное в хрустале. Только так и красиво. Я избавился от прошлого, как только появилась возможность. Теперь в моей голове слишком мало воспоминаний. Я не помню этот дом.

Я не сразу узнаю эту женщину.

– _Садись за стол,_ – говорит она. Женщина, которая должна быть моей матерью.  
Столешница сырая, с края стола свисает мокрая тряпка. Женщина стоит у раковины, отвернувшись к окну. У нее сгорблена спина – хочется провести ладонью. Это странно. Обычно я не касался людей.

Не касаюсь. Настоящее время. Ничто не закончено.

Все еще.

– _Руки вымыл?_

Я показываю ей мои руки – белая ладонь, идеально чистая, без грязи, без линий, без кожи. Вторая – обычная – слегка подрагивает. Я гляжу на свои ладони, протягивая их, а мать не глядит.

– _Сейчас будет обед._

Краем глаза я вижу тени. Смутные, темные, исчезают, стоит мне попытаться уловить их очертания. Смотрю только вперед, на женщину у окна.

Еще – совсем глухо, чтобы внезапно пробиться в сознание и снова утихнуть – я слышу голоса. Я различаю голос Альбуса. И женский, пронзительный. Кто бы это мог быть?

Они вытащат меня. Или я выберусь сам. Если Волдеморт не убил, значит, хотел поиграть со мной. Значит, теоретически у этой задачи есть решение.

Наверху, в комнате над нашими головами, что-то гремит. Это отец, понимаю я сразу и как-то обреченно. Звенит, грохочет, что-то рушится – мебель ли, стекла бьются? Мама вздрагивает и закрывает уши руками. Теперь шум на лестнице – отец добрался до нее, сейчас будет спускаться. Там, на лестнице, я слышу его шаги. Женщина у окна вдруг в ужасе кричит.

Я вскакиваю и выбегаю из кухни. Из дома. Бегу, бегу, задыхаюсь, падаю.

Встаю и снова бегу.

***

Я не узнаю и узнаю этот город. Я жил в нем когда-то. Я никогда здесь не был.

Шестой флакон? Седьмой флакон? Вот эти дома, кривые белые зубы улицы – это в седьмом флаконе? Вот эти лужи, белые, как пролитое молоко? Вон те холмы на горизонте, и дерево… Разве дерево могло уместиться в седьмом флаконе?..

Тесно, тесно, не то снаружи, не то внутри тесно – я так долго бежал. Раньше я был выносливей. Раньше я бегал быстрее.

_Мантия цеплялась за колкую траву. Мне в спину бил свет. Мантия цеплялась. Я бежал. Лицо под маской потело, липло к серебряной изнанке, срастаясь с нею. Мантия…_

Это потому, что у меня ноги маленькие. Тощие спички, бугристая коленка рассечена. Тонкие царапины, их место потом займут шрамы. Я гляжу на свои ладони, растопырив пальцы; маленькие руки. Руки шестилетнего ребенка. Тело шестилетнего ребенка.

Одна ладонь, та, что жалась к коре, чистая. Другая в крови. Я вытираю руку о штаны.

Нужно выбраться отсюда. Нужно думать. Думать, соображать.

Нет смысла искать границу города. Я знаю, у этого места нет границ, оно не заканчивается, оно теряется где-то там, где белизна заливает горизонт. Я выйду отсюда, но иначе. Здесь должна быть хитрость. Какой-то подвох. Это всего лишь сложная задачка; у каждой задачи есть решение.

Снова смотрю в сторону холма, где растет дерево. Дерево, протыкающее мир насквозь, соединенное с самим собой под землей. Кольцо, на котором держится Вселенная. Как тетрадь на спирали. Эти тетради. Помню, я помню, как писал в них. Что-то важное. Что-то нужное… Не помню, что. Закрываю глаза, пытаясь… да… белые. Белые страницы.

Пространство – плоскость. Страница. Вариант мира. Страница. Обман разума. Страница.

Чистая страница.

Сколько у меня времени? Надо бежать. И я бегу. Никуда, куда угодно. Вперед.

Липнет к спине ткань уродливой сорочки. Сорочка с жабо. Ненавидел ее, всегда ненавидел. Где мама их берет? Зачем она так со мной? Приходится сидеть в кустах, прятаться, чтобы никто не видел меня. Чтобы не смеялись.

Но здесь никого нет. Только я. Никто не смеется.

_Сопливус!_

Земля белая, как снег, и сухая, как песок. Колючая, как битое стекло. Я падаю, колени обжигает, снова кровь на ладони, другая не чувствует боли. Я падаю, но никто не смеется.

_Кто хочет посмотреть, как я сниму с него подштанники?!_

Не надо. Не надо. Не над-до… Я понимаю, что шепчу это, только когда в нос мне залетает пузырек воздуха. Стайка других уже поднимается в небо, строго вертикально вверх. Я гляжу на них, смутная тень тянется ко мне сбоку, но когда я поворачиваюсь – там **ничего.**

**Ничего, ничего.**

2

Мы все сидим за столом в теплой кухне. Орден Феникса в полном составе. Снейп сидит напротив, сложив руки на коленях.

Не помню, чья это была идея. Кажется, это Гарри. Гарри притащил его сюда. Снейп глядит перед собой, бледное лицо спокойно, сквозняк едва заметно шевелит его волосы. Сириус дергает под столом ногой, я кошусь на него, он невинно улыбается.

– Дело даже не в огромной беде, дело в нашем общем будущем. Информация, которую приносил нам Северус, была ключевой и необходимой для победы.

Орден Феникса в полном составе. Здесь даже те, кого я никак не мог причислить к членам нашей тайной организации – Альбус позволил им «раскрыть себя», потому что…

– В трудные времена мне понадобится вся ваша помощь, какую вы только сможете оказать.

Вот почему Артур магически расширил стол. Но Сириус все равно дважды заезжает мне по голени, беспокойно дергая ногой.

Чарити Бербидж трет пальцем между бровей, сгорбившись на стуле. Кричер дважды пролил ей на юбку горячий чай, когда накрывал на стол. Чарити слушает Альбуса внимательно. Спокойней нее сидит только Снейп.

Чарити преподает маггловедение, у нее очаровательная улыбка. И я могу понять, почему она в Ордене.

Но никак не ожидал увидеть здесь Сивиллу.

– Сириус! – едва слышно, смотрю свирепо. Он извиняется улыбкой, как привык – и я улыбаюсь в ответ, как привык. Снейп таращится на мое левое ухо.

– Проклятье очень оригинально, не думаю, что мы найдем информацию в книгах. Боюсь, Том создал его специально для Северуса.

Снейп тихо кренится набок, сползая по спинке стула. В следующий момент он уже с грохотом падает на пол. Молли вскакивает и затаскивает его обратно на стул, усаживает, стряхнув комок пыли со щеки.

– Ковер надо почистить, – сконфуженно замечает Сириус. Альбус закрывает лицо ладонью. Снейп глядит теперь куда-то в стену, голова его норовит откинуться назад.

Зачем Гарри приволок его сюда?

Беда превращается в цирк.

Альбус обнаружил Снейпа у ворот Хогвартса. Он рассказывал про это уже столько раз, что мне кажется, я сам был там, с ними, и все это видел.

Когда Альбус нашел его, на голове у Снейпа сидела птица. Альбус подошел ближе, и птица упорхнула, а Снейп остался неподвижен. Он стоял ровно и глядел перед собой. Ни слова не произнес, когда Альбус окликнул его. Он был уже сломан.

Видимо, его доставили к антиаппарационному барьеру и просто бросили там. Как своеобразное сообщение. Смысл его был вполне понятен: Тот-кого-нельзя-называть выяснил, кто из его слуг предатель. Кто регулярно передает информацию Ордену.

Альбус взял Снейпа за руку и повел в Хогвартс (в этом месте истории Сириус всегда морщится с отвращением и яростно вытирает руки о брюки). В школе Поппи осмотрела Снейпа, и смогла выяснить лишь, что на нем какое-то темное проклятье, какого она ни разу за свою практику не встречала.

– Я попытался обратиться к разуму Северуса... – Альбус отказался от чая, он пьет молоко. – Я использовал редкое искусство легиллименции. Но разум его словно погружен в туман, Северус не отвечает мне, не может ответить. Я уверен лишь в одном – Северус по-прежнему там, он все еще сохранил свою личность и рассудок.

Снейп снова начинает сползать, и Тонкс хватает его за плечо. Я хочу, чтобы это прекратилось.

– Сивилла, попытайся заглянуть в будущее. Может, ты прочтешь ответ в своих картах?

Не могу поверить, что Альбус это серьезно! Сириус усмехается у меня над ухом, звук такой, будто карандашом по бумаге провели. Многие улыбаются, некоторые в недоумении, как и я.

Снейпу все равно.

Сивилла поправляет шаль, глядит на меня задумчиво, в стеклах очков отражается колода карт. Хмури подливает Сивилле хереса в узкую рюмку, пока она греет карты в руках, покачиваясь на стуле. Мы в полном молчании следим за движениями ее руки, раскидывающей карты по столу.

– Ну? Что там? – Гарри привстает, он сидит во главе стола, рядом с Альбусом, и ему со своего места плохо видно.

– Что ты видишь, Сивилла? – мягко спрашивает Альбус, усаживая Гарри на место. Трелони недоуменно разводит руками.

– **Ничего.**

Я хватаю Сириуса за коленку под столом, пока он снова не принялся пинать стул Снейпа.

– Попробуй еще раз.

Трелони опрокидывает рюмку хереса, склоняется над картами, мешает их, бормочет себе под нос. Я различаю слово «покажи». Сивилла просит кого-то:

– Покажи, покажи, покажи мне, покажи, покажи…

Карты вновь ложатся на стол. Сивилла скорбно молчит. За нее говорит Тонкс:

– **Ничего.**

Обычно-то Сивилла сулит всем смерть. Но Снейп не умрет. **Ничего…**

**Ничего.** Карты пустые, белые.

Гарри бьет кулаком по столу, кружка Альбуса опрокидывается, и разлитое молоко капает на пол.

***

Мне спокойней, когда Снейпа возвращают на место. Совещались мы долго, но ни к чему не пришли. Понятно, что надо помочь Снейпу; «хотя как шпиона мы его уже потеряли», сказал Хмури.

– Аластор! – Минерва укоризненно покачала головой, покосившись на Снейпа. Он остался безучастен. И все же, сидя с ним за одним столом, сложно было решать его судьбу. Никто так и не решился спросить: «Стоит ли он беспокойства?»

Даже Сириус не решился. Наверное, я понимаю, почему Альбус позволил Гарри устроить это представление. Почему разрешил усадить Снейпа за стол, как куклу, как манекен.

И все же мне спокойней, когда Снейп вновь оказывается в своей комнате. Темно, но кожа Снейпа словно подсвечена изнутри, ровный белый свет, это лишь поначалу выглядит жутко. «Человек-светильник, – сказал Сириус, – оригинальное дизайнерское решение!»

Беда превращается в цирк.

Белая кожа, черные волосы, неподвижное тело в хрустальном гробу. И поцелуй здесь не поможет.

Я пробовал.

Может, потому что я не принц, а серый волк?

Теперь, когда мы остаемся наедине, слово «Снейп» трансформируется, мучительно, как и я, с лопнувшей кожей и вывернутыми наизнанку мышцами; превращается в «Северус».

И это «Северус» звучит медным звоном монет по полу.

***

Помню, как он швырнул их на пол. Помню, как он ходил по комнате и бил меня словами.

– Нищий. Жалкий. Бесполезный. Трусливый.

Но на последнем слове голос его подвел, дрогнул, поэтому удар получился смазанным, прошелся вскользь:

– Об-боротень.

Я снова почуял удушливый запах его страха, его огромного ужаса, промелькнувшего в темных глазах желтой вспышкой. Это мои собственные глаза, из темноты Северусовой радужки, как из мрака Визжащей Хижины – я крался, а после одним длинным прыжком бросился вперед, бросился на самого себя из глаз Северуса, вздрогнул и закашлялся.

И пришел в себя, скорчившись на стуле в пустой комнате. Северус уже принял высокомерный вид, его глаза вновь стали непроницаемыми, его ботинки топтали плоские монеты.

Размеренные удары, умело, со знанием дела:

– Трусливый. Бесполезный. Жалкий. Нищий.

Но я все еще чувствовал его страх; он мешался с запахом моего собственного страха, возбуждал, заманивал в ловушку. Снейп ходил по комнате, а я сидел на стуле и слушал. Член наливался тяжестью под тонкой тканью брюк. Когда он полностью встал, Северус остановился, повернулся ко мне, изогнул губы.

– Бедный, бедный Ремус. Совсем один остался.

И меня стошнило, водой и горечью, слезами желудка – прямо на медные монеты.

Я тогда очень мало ел, кажется; и почти не спал. На улицу не выходил. Не мылся. Честно говоря, я заполз в угол умирать. Я должен был умереть. Как Джеймс. Как Лили. Как Питер.

Тощий, полудохлый волк. Снейп пришел ко мне. Зачем? Я так и не выяснил у него, и теперь уже не хочу знать наверняка. У меня есть предположение.

Снейп вошел ко мне в клетку – а это было именно клеткой, вонючей, тесной клеткой, которую я снимал за какие-то смешные деньги у сварливого старика. Каморка под самой крышей, из мебели – только стул, матрас и я, неподвижный, отупевший от горя, чокнувшийся от одиночества и голода.

Северус разыскал мое жилье, поднялся по лестнице – гулкие шаги отмеряют ступени – прошел через коридор, морщась от затхлого воздуха; увидел табличку под звонком: «Уважаемые посетители, просьба волка не кормить!». Конечно, там было написано другое, но ведь дело не в том, что написано, а в том, как читать.

Северус зашел в мою квартиру, разбудил меня, толкнул на стул. Оцарапал взглядом мое лицо, все заметил – и щетину, и впалые щеки, и опухшие красные веки, и морщины, которые, как следы на снегу, вели к гримасе гневного отчаянья.

О да, я был в гневе поначалу. Тогда-то лицо мое и застыло. Потом гнев зачерствел, стал сухим и жестким страданием. А после распался на мелкие крошки, которые я сдул своим жалобным воем и скулежом.

Северус все это прочел на моем лице, а после разразился злым смехом, принялся оскорблять меня, насмешливо, жестоко, едко. Деньги кинул:

– Благотворительность, Люпин!

Стал расхаживать по комнате. Потом возбудил меня.

А потом трахнул.

Он вколачивался в меня, я вколачивался в матрас, из матраса летела пыль, оседая в легких. От голода кружилась голова, все кружилось, внутри, снаружи – все. Северус тоже был ужасно худым, но еще и ужасно тяжелым – отяжелевшим от горя, которое он впитал в себя. Тяжелым, злым, резким – он царапал меня, впивался пальцами в бедра и живот, кричал по-звериному. Двигался все быстрее и быстрее, потом вдруг остановился, отстранился, перевернул меня на спину. Устроился между широко раздвинутых ног, несколько минут возился, прежде чем вновь ввести член мне в задний проход. И пытка продолжилась. О, нет – он меня не насиловал, я сам был возбужден до предела, я сам хотел, я сам… Но как же было больно! Все было как в тумане, мне казалось, матрас уплывает куда-то из-под меня, мне казалось, я гляжу на Северуса из глубокого-глубокого колодца, его лицо, его нос, как клюв, то ближе, то дальше... «Северус собирается меня склевать», – вот что я подумал тогда, и испугался. Так глупо.

Северус нависал надо мной, задыхаясь, крепко зажмурившись. Потом он что-то пробормотал; я не расслышал, я спросил:

– Что? Что ты сказал?..

Он словно пришел в себя. Открыл глаза, впился в меня цепким проницательным взглядом. Сказал мерзким голосом:

– Лили.

И дальше, кривляясь, не прекращая вбиваться в меня:

– О да, Лили, да, да! Лили, Лили, Лили!

Имя мертвой женщины победно звучало в комнате. Северус как обезумел. Он издевался поначалу, а после не смог остановиться, и все повторял растерянно: «Лили, Лили, Лили…». Вот тогда-то я и заорал:

– Мертва!

– Лили! Лили! Лили!

– Мертва! Мертва! Мертва!

– Лили!

– Мертва!

– Лили!

– Мертва!

– Лили мертва!!!

От повторения слова потеряли смысл, стали набором звуков, лилимертва – это больше **ничего** не значило, **ничего,** нечленораздельный крик, вопль. Шепот…

– Лили мертва…

Северус ударил меня по лицу. Снова, и еще. И после бил, не глядя, зажмурившись, месил кулаками мое лицо, бил неумело, слабо, но яростно. Трясся, вцепившись в меня, вжавшись лицом в мое лицо, сплюснув носы, обрушив на меня черноту своих радужек.

Я тоже дрожал, наши амплитуды не совпадали, мы бились друг о друга, из матраса вылетала пыль, из меня брызгало одиночество, белое, густое, оно выплескивалось, оставляя меня пустым.

Мы проснулись почти одновременно и поняли, что прилипли друг к другу. Наши животы склеились застывшей спермой, наши лица склеились засохшей кровью. Северус отстранился, сцепив зубы. Его лицо было лицом мертвеца – белое, бесстрастное, все в крови. Правая бровь смешно топорщилась жесткими сосульками, Северус потрогал их пальцем.

– Ты меня испачкал.

– Ты меня избил.

– Квиты, – он пожал плечами, некрасиво улыбнулся. – Хочешь облизать?

Я сел в постели, закрыл глаза, пережидая головокружение.

Мне не хотелось смотреть на него, мне не хотелось смотреть на опрокинутый стул, на монеты, на мрачные стены. Мне хотелось выйти из клетки.

Но сначала надо было разделаться с банальностями.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что это было ошибкой? Нам никогда не стоит говорить об этом.

– Разумеется, – сказал Северус серьезно. Потом сделал мне минет.

– Тебе лучше уйти… – выдохнул я, обессиливший. Матрас откровенно вонял, и был в пятнах крови, спермы и еще чего-то, что я не смог классифицировать.

– Да, – сказал Северус, – мне лучше уйти.

И мы ушли вместе.

***

Я выхожу из комнаты, прикрываю дверь. Мне неловко оставлять Северуса там, одного, в темноте. Когда что-то излучает свет, темнота вокруг всегда кажется гуще. Более хищной, более опасной.

– Эй.

Я вздрагиваю. Сириус поворачивается ко мне, на секунду прекратив играть. Каждый раз, когда он бьет по клавишам, из открытой крышки рояля вылетает столб пыли.

– Ну что, некрофил? Надеюсь, ты его хоть моешь время от времени?

Сириус говорит ужасные вещи, все время. Так часто, что я перестал реагировать. Я давно уже не злюсь на него, иногда мне кажется, что Сириус хочет только этого: чтобы я наконец разозлился. Чтобы я закричал или кинулся на него, или что-то еще. Но я не могу.

– Ты ведешь себя глупо. – Встаю у него за спиной. Черные волосы на затылке отрастают очень быстро, Сириус стригся недавно, и все равно уже по шее текут пряди.

– Ага.

Его пальцы движутся очень быстро и как-то небрежно.

– Не знал, что ты умеешь играть.

– В детстве заставляли учиться. – Хулиганские, почти комичные пассажи сменяются монотонной мелодией. Сириус болтает ногами, в тяжелых шторах пикси затеяли возню. Пыль взлетает под потолок, и кажется, будто Сириус что-то рисует ею в воздухе, а игра на рояле – так, необходимое приложение. На самом деле он просто выпендривается, как всегда. – На самом деле я просто выпендриваюсь, ты же знаешь.

– Знаю. Странно, что раньше не показывал свой талант. Девчонки от этого с ума сходить должны, наверное.

– В Хогвартсе не было роялей. – Он ухмыляется, запрокидывает голову, чтобы заглянуть мне в лицо, и при этом не прекращает играть. – А что, тебя это заводит?

У него кадык под натянутой кожей шеи движется.

– Тебе бы побриться, Сириус.

– И что тогда?

– Будешь бритый, – ворчу, отворачиваясь. – Неужели тебе не надоедает… все это?

– Что «это»? Флирт? Война? Жизнь? Игра на рояле?

Не дождавшись от меня ответа:

– Ощущения почти одинаковые. И – нет, не надоедает. Я только недавно начал жить, Луни.

Это он про побег из Азкабана. Никому и никогда не удавалось оттуда сбежать. Но Сириус всегда совершал невозможное.

Когда мы встретились в Визжащей Хижине, я уже догадывался, что он не виноват в смерти Джеймса. По крайней мере виноват не больше, чем все мы. Весь долгий год я думал о том, что скажу ему, когда встречу. Что мы встретимся, я не сомневался. И я думал, думал, думал… Но по всему выходило, что мне просто нечего ему сказать.

А потом я увидел на Карте Питера. И понял. Меня словно в воздух подбросило. Я все еще витал где-то в метре над землей, когда увидел Сириуса. Когда сомкнул руки за его спиной – он так похудел, мой Сириус… от него так плохо пахло… он был живой, настоящий, он был невиновен, и он был рядом. Не помню, что говорил – слова полились из меня потоком, должно быть, это выглядело довольно жалко, потому что Сириус остановил меня, сказал: «Сейчас не время», испугавшись, что я выболтаю что-то не то, что-то слишком личное. Я лишь тогда заметил Гарри, Рона и Гермиону, они глядели на меня с ужасом, и Сириус принялся им объяснять все с самого начала, про Питера, про предательство, а я боялся отвести от него глаза, таращился на него, так глупо, и он улыбался уголком рта, чувствуя мой взгляд.

Я был так счастлив, я был почти пьян от радости и от приближающейся луны.

Иногда Сириус все еще хочет вызвать во мне это: всплеск эмоций, лихорадочную радость или гнев, хочет получить хоть что-то, но я просто не могу. Я спокоен. Я не чувствую **ничего.**

– Я устал, – говорю то ли себе, то ли Сириусу, то ли просто вслух.

– От чего? – он тарабанит по клавишам так, словно хочет оглушить меня.

– От флирта. От войны. От жизни. От твоей игры на рояле. Не знаю. Выбирай сам.

Выхожу из комнаты. Сириус кричит мне вслед:

– Это «Реквием»!

По мне, так слишком весело звучит для реквиема.

3

Чем дольше я брожу по городу, тем спокойней становится. Скоро я выйду отсюда, как выходят из пустой белой комнаты – открыв дверь в пространстве, повернув невидимую ручку. Выход где-то есть, я обязательно найду его, я выйду, чтобы…

Чтобы…

Зачем?

Не буду сейчас об этом думать.

Место странное, зыбкое, иногда я задумываюсь, а потом прихожу в себя и оглядываюсь по сторонам – там, где только что были белые дюны, стоят дома, их ровные шеренги по обе стороны дороги уходят до горизонта, почти смыкаясь там. Канализационные люки у обочины, крыльцо с гнутыми перилами, окно, забитое досками, забор, оклеенный рекламными листовками… Все кажется очень знакомым, но я не могу сказать наверняка: оттого, что я хожу здесь кругами уже много часов, или оттого, что я видел все это тысячу раз, каждый день своей жизни, пока не уехал в школу… Хо… Х…

Нет, это не важно.

Здесь нет людей, совсем. Они где-то неподалеку – я слышу голоса, монотонно бубнящие что-то, слышу, как шумят они в своих домах и на соседних улицах, и у меня за спиной, но когда поворачиваюсь – там никого нет. Нигде никого нет. Здесь только я.

Серая тень тащится за мной следом, не моя тень, чья-то чужая, она почти обретает черты человека, старый человек с молодыми глазами, я знаю его, я помню… я хочу, чтобы он…

_Мальчик мой!_

…он должен как-то помочь мне, знаю, помню, это же он, он может все, он пришел, чтобы помочь мне, он тянет ко мне руку – серая, она колышется в воздухе, становится дымом на моих глазах, вот сейчас этот дым рассеется, и я не смогу… я не успею попросить…

_Мальчик мой…_

_– Спасите ее! Вы должны ее защитить, пожалуйста, только спасите ее, и я…_

_– Что ты готов сделать для этого, Северус?_

– **Ничего.**

Звук моего голоса ударяет по тени, рой пузырьков изо рта проходит лицо старика насквозь, и те два, что скользят в его глаза, сверкают на солнце почти нестерпимо.

– Альбус, это ты?

Он молчит, опустив руки, больше не тянется ко мне.

– Помоги мне! – кидаюсь к нему, но там пустота, там только слабый запах дыма, я чувствую себя так глупо, разговаривая с пустотой… Но разве это не то, чем я занимался целую жизнь?

От него почти **ничего** не осталось. Лоскут тени, серый, беспомощный, у моих ног. Пальцы проходят сквозь него, но мне удается его подобрать – легкий, невесомый, пыльный вздох на моей ладони.

_Мальчик…_

От обиды хочется расплакаться. Почему он не остался? Он же пришел, чтобы помочь! Если бы он хотел, он бы спас меня! В пору топнуть ногой. Мальчик, действительно. Глупый шестилетний мальчишка. Надо искать выход, пока я еще способен на это.

Но сначала…

В лоскуток я насыпаю белой колючей земли, она просыпается мимо ладони, но я не обращаю внимания. Сворачиваю и завязываю тонкой ниткой, прикосновение – это нить, оно тянется и крепнет на глазах, я веду рукой, оставляя ее, тонкую серую черту. Сейчас, я пойду, я буду искать, только надо закончить… Вот, уже почти… Пальцем распределяю землю внутри тряпицы, перевязываю так, чтобы получилась круглая голова, ниткой вокруг, туже, туже. Узел, узел, крепко. Да, вот так. Чтобы кукла вышла правильной, чтобы колдовство сработало, надо шепнуть ей секрет.

– Я бы сделал что угодно. Все, что угодно. Даже если бы ты не попросил.

Я и так делал что угодно. До последнего момента. Пока еще мог. Теперь я бесполезен. Кругом только пустота, белая, потерявшая всякий смысл. Я тоже. Я тоже не имею смысла, пока я здесь. Надо выбираться. Надо выбираться отсюда. Я еще смогу быть ему полезен.

Кем бы он ни был.

Куклу вешаю на нижней ветке дерева.

***

Здесь все так странно. Я не устаю, но темнеет, значит, надо ложиться спать. В девять я должен быть в постели, иначе попадет. Мама никогда не проверяет, но она знает. Она всегда знает, если я вел себя плохо. Потому что она смотрит сквозь меня, она знает все обо мне, все на свете, вообще.

А отец…

Он может убить. Он сказал: «Будешь доставлять неприятности, убью». Я сразу поверил. Мама потом сказала, это неправда. Сказала, меня никто не тронет. Но в этот раз она соврала. А отец нет. Хотя обычно бывает наоборот.

Так что в девять я в своей постели.

Женщина, что исполняет роль моей матери, не заходит ко мне. Та женщина, с худыми плечами, та, у которой тихий голос и громкий крик. Она, наверное, все еще на кухне.

Отец тоже где-то здесь, в доме. Нет, не отец: мужчина, который исполняет роль моего отца. Который так страшно гремел наверху. Он рядом, я знаю.

Но я в постели, я укрыт до самого подбородка, и никто не приходит.

Я подозреваю, что утром все будет иначе. Если усну, то уже не смогу вспомнить о самом важном. О том, что надо выбираться отсюда. Что надо искать выход. Для того, чтобы…

Я повторяю про себя, снова и снова: «ничто не кончено, ничто не кончено, ничто не кончено», пока не засыпаю.

***

Здесь странно. Ветер все время, и сколько я ни хожу по городу, так никого не встретил. Утром на кухне мама снова говорит мне, замерев у раковины:

– _Садись за стол._

Я подхожу и встаю у нее за спиной. Вот бы она обернулась! А то я никак не могу вспомнить ее лица. Может быть, оно осталось в первом флаконе. Том самом, где похороны, и где открытый гроб, и где она так же смотрела не на меня, а куда-то в небо.

– _Руки вымыл?_

– Нет, – говорю я. – Нет, мама.

Она молчит. Кажется, разочаровано – я всегда был таким разочарованием для нее! Каждый раз, когда отец… когда папа… когда он… Ведь я ни разу, ни разу не смог… Ведь я...

Гроб был похож на опрокинутый шкаф, шкаф, как в прихожей – широкий и темный, из гладких досок, дверца всегда приоткрывалась, а в шкафу такая густая непроглядная темнота, словно там спало само небытие. Мне-то казалось, что там спало чудище – я был ребенком, ребенок не мыслит философскими категориями. Я таращился в приоткрытую дверцу шкафа, впивался взглядом в эту темноту, желая и боясь разглядеть хоть что-то. Я был уверен, что однажды чудовище вылезет.

Мама сказала, что чудовищ не существует. «По крайней мере здесь», сказала она, указав на шкаф. А потом распахнула дверцу резким движением.

_– Ридикулюс! Мистер Снейп, ну же – мы только что разучили заклинание. «Ридикулюс!» Повторяйте за мной. Снейп? Снейп! Мистер Снейп, немедленно вернитесь в класс! Минус двадцать баллов…_

Я зажмурился. Я **ничего** не видел. Я не видел, что там, в шкафу – и так никогда не узнал. Боялся.

А потом наступила зима. Спустя восемь лет. Я вырос. Я чувствовал себя таким взрослым, каким чувствуешь себя только в шестнадцать. Я стоял под снегом и смотрел на гроб. Открытая крышка – и свет безжалостно рассеял тьму. Я видел чудище, оно так и не вылезло из шкафа, оно осталось там, внутри, в постели из гладких досок. Я видел чудище – и оно было таким тощим, беззащитным, неподвижным… совсем не страшным.

Но мне все равно снились кошмары после похорон.

– Мам…

Лучше бы не помнил.

– _Сейчас будет обед._

Она спокойна. Я все же касаюсь ее спины. Женщина, та, что стоит на кухне вместо моей матери, и говорит ее голосом, не поворачивается ко мне. Думаю, у нее нет лица.

Над нашей головой раздается грохот. Это взрываются мины ненависти, пустой, без какой-то конкретной мишени – только мебель, только стены, только все, что попадется на пути.

Если попадется мама, это будет мама – рушиться, громыхать о пол, разбиваться в осколки.

Но пока – мебель.

Грохот, шум, и я уже знаю, что будет дальше. Он уже на лестнице. Он близко. Мама кричит.

Я убегаю из дома. Я не могу. Я все равно не смог бы защитить ее.

Я никогда… я ни разу так и не…

Так и не смог.

***

У дерева мне всегда чуть лучше. Чуть проще. Чуть белее. Я гляжу вверх – может быть, там выход? Может быть, там спасение?

Ничто не кончено. Пока я живу, я еще могу спастись. Наверное.

Все кругом такое ровное… Сглаживается, стирается, смешиваются контуры, очертания, все превращается в пустоту. Горизонт уже слизан этой бесконечной пустотой, страница уже чиста с одного края, карандаш, который скрипит о бумагу в моей голове, затихает. Мысли поверх бумаги – что может быть важнее? А я ведь писал, много, много – и это было важно, важно, важно, черт его бери! Ну почему я не помню?

Пинаю дерево, камни, прыгаю по холму, обезумев, руки молотят по воздуху, крик, плач, шмыгаю носом – упал, коленкой ударился, больно. Коленка кровит, тычу пальцем – больно, больно. Размазываю кровь, размазываю сопли под носом, больно, больно.

Не хочу, не надо, не хочу!..

Больно, больно.

Чертовы тени на холме меня не достанут. Я уже почти и не вижу их – они там, внизу, ждут меня. Я к ним не спущусь, сейчас уж точно нет – не готов еще к новой схватке. Что им нужно от меня, что им нужно, чем я еще могу быть полезен?

Мне просто надо найти выход.

Я снова гляжу в ту сторону, где край города исчезает в белом. Белизна не пугает, она же наверняка ненастоящая, и это все – это все просто бред какой-то, этот город, эти тени, этот шум на втором этаже... Фикция! Вот дерево – оно настоящее, только оно, пожалуй. Нависло ветвями сверху, как укрывает меня. Ветки редкие, без листьев, совсем без листьев, и сквозь них видно, как белые воды движутся, – медленно, но верно затапливают город. В этом так мало реальности, что я вдруг догадываюсь: сон. Ну конечно, сон. Мало их было, белых, беспокойных? Предрассветный бред, под утро всегда снятся странности, и я путаюсь в простынях, и просыпаюсь от звука собственного голоса.

Вот и сейчас я погружен в сон, – быть может, Волдеморт сделал это со мной, а может быть я даже в своих комнатах, в подземельях, и скоро зазвенит будильник, я проснусь, умоюсь, отправлюсь на завтрак, да, конечно, на завтрак под открытым небом, почему под небом, не помню, но я там завтракал всегда, всю свою жизнь.

_«Садись за стол. Руки вымыл?»_

Конечно, я сплю. Я должен проснуться. Просто чтобы знать наверняка – это все не настоящее, это все…

Реальность ускользает.

Это все дерево. Холм как остров, а вокруг плещется белизна, здесь спасение, здесь безопасно, тени барахтаются и тонут у подножия, иногда мне кажется, что я узнаю их лица – и это так странно, что у теней есть лица.

Подбираю камушек, острый, крепкий. Я не потеряюсь во всем в этом. Я Северус Снейп, я могу многое, я вынес многое, я не помню, но знаю – я выдерживал боль, я побеждал страх, я мог закупорить смерть.

_Есть вещи похуже смерти._

_Посмотри мне в глаза, Северус._

На одной стороне я царапаю камнем:

«N»

Снова и снова, выходит неровно, криво, больше похоже на зигзаг – этот символ раздражает, зигзаг, молния, вы такой же, как ваш отец. Снова и снова, камень трется о кору дерева, камень в моих руках становится совершенным, белым. Белизна коры идеально гладкая, как страница, которая ждет карандаша – и я пишу на ней. Кажется, я совершаю что-то кощунственное, оскверняю гладкий ствол. Я перехожу на другую сторону и снова рассекаю кору камнем, она покорно поддается его монотонному трению. Я высекаю четыре буквы. Четыре буквы, которые позволят мне запомнить… помогут не потеряться…

Безглазая кукла качается на ветке над моей головой. Нитка обмотала шею, четыре буквы, это игра в виселицу. N, O, W, E. Где я?

Нигде. Везде. В центре мира. Четыре стороны света, Север, Юг, Запад, Восток, они растекаются от дерева в разные стороны. Я стою в сплошном тумане, на возвышении холма, как на капитанском мостике, и там, за молочными водами, должна быть земля, должна, должна.

Или я не играю.

***  
Вернувшись домой, я сразу иду на кухню. Она – снова она, снова! – стоит у раковины, повернувшись ко мне спиной.

– _Садись за стол._

Я выбегаю из комнаты и возвращаюсь как раз к ее следующей реплике.

– _Руки вымыл?_

Я несу ей протянутые руки, как что-то отдельное от тела – выставив вперед, комки грязи шлепаются на пол, но пятен не остается. Тычу ладонями ей в нос:

– Вот, смотри, смотри!

– _Сейчас будет обед._

Я мог бы попробовать на этот раз остаться, узнать продолжение спектакля, я мог бы… но не стану. Вот если бы она повернулась ко мне, вот если бы взглянула… я обхватываю ее ноги руками, цепляюсь за широкую юбку, комкая ткань. Я достаю матери до пояса, она высокая, как башня, и тощая. И я не вижу, не вижу ее лица, и – мне кажется – никогда уже не увижу.

В конце концов, я слил его во флакон. Разве этим я не потерял право видеть его? Видеть ее лицо?

– Мама, мама, я здесь…

Она стоит, неподвижная, и ждет. Мне мерещится, что к ее запястьям примотаны тонкие серые нитки. Я не могу разглядеть их, когда обращаю внимание – только если краем глаза, случайно заметить. И вокруг шеи, нить намотана туго, туго, узел, узел, затянуть…

Выйдя из комнаты, я подхожу к подножью лестницы. Громоздкая тень падает на верхнюю ступеньку, но он еще не спустился. Он идет медленно, что-то так громыхает, словно камни ворочаются, словно рушатся башни. **Ничего** кроме тени и шума – но я словно вижу отца рядом с собой, так близко, что с ног сшибает вонь алкогольных паров, он сам – как бочка, где бродят его гнев, горечь и отвращение.  
Я стою у нижней ступеньки, вцепившись в перила, задираю голову – ну, спускайся, спускайся, я не боюсь!

А когда с тонким звяканьем взрывается бутылка, кинутая в стену, и брызги стекла градом летят по ступеням вниз, мне в лицо, я кричу – и мой крик сливается с криком матери на кухне.

И я снова сбегаю.

***

Я не хочу идти домой. А значит, не пойду. Не пойду, не пойду, не пойду! Не пойду домой. Там плохо.

Я буду спать у дерева, оно защищает меня, крепкие ветви, широкий ствол, обезображенный камнем. А если отец придет за мной, я залезу наверх, и меня никто не достанет.

Никто и никогда.

Ветки с треском ломаются и гнутся, тянутся к моей голове, но – нет, я еще не готов, я пока не полезу. Ветки путаются в моих волосах, гладят по голове так, словно я хороший.

Наступает ночь, и небо темнеет, как простыня, впитавшая воду. Темнеет, тяжелеет, провисает над головой, жидкие облака вязнут в кроне, ветер бешено раскачивает куклу, маятник, надо спать, но слишком холодно и слишком темно, чтобы спать.

Я что-то забыл, что-то важное.

Я должен вернуться.

Я должен вернуться домой. В девять я должен быть в постели.

Или накажут.

Закрываю глаза, скорчившись в колючей сухой траве на холме. Мелкая букашка ползет по указательному пальцу, щекотно. Даже сквозь плотно сомкнутые веки проникает больной, густой лунный свет. Луна похожа на масляный катышек в небе, вот они какие, белые ночи – сверху небо потемнело, а у горизонта плещется свет, свет и пустота.

Здесь, на холме, темно. Город во тьме, где-то там мой дом, где-то там мама стоит у раковины, а отец спускается с лестницы. Где-то там я сплю, сжавшись в комочек под одеялом, исцарапанные, искусанные мошкарой ноги приятно холодят свежие простыни. Да, я там, в спальне, лег в девять, как велено. Где-то там я, завернутый в саван непробудного сна, в подземельях, и Метка горит, жжет предплечье. Где-то там я, поверженный, раскрытый, расколотый вдребезги, у ног кого-то темного, кого-то беспощадного.

Да разве я когда просил пощады?

_Не надо…_

В темноте у подножия холма вспыхивают огни. Это тени, их глаза горят желтым. Это тени, одна за другой, больше и больше, но я должен спать. Они лезут вверх по холму, хотят добраться до меня, плывут во тьме огни, оставляя желтый размытый след. Они лезут, впиваясь пальцами в сухую траву, пришли за мной.

Прижавшись к стволу дерева, я жду их.

Они кружат в отдалении, не могут подойти ближе, не могут затронуть белизну дерева – из-под коры брызжет свет, жжет мою кожу. Тени пляшут во тьме, кто-то играет на рояле, бездарно, оглушительно! Звук бьет прямо в уши, шепот журчит, затекает за шиворот, кто-то шепчет мне прямо в ухо, но когда я оборачиваюсь – никого.  
Никого.

Я не могу отвернуться, не могу зажмуриться. Только смотреть, как тени кружат на холме, вздымая в воздух руки, смутные, дымчатые, дым без огня – но огонь тоже есть, в их глазах, колючий желтый свет, как свет самого первого костра на Земле.

Их много, десятки, и они пришли за мной – потому что я не был послушным, потому что я был плохим. Мама всегда знает, если я веду себя плохо. Она всегда, всегда знает.

_Почему они не пришли за мной, когда я принял Метку?_

Я зажигаю руку о дерево. Схватившись за гладкий ствол, я заражаюсь светом. Белый свет охватывает кисть, и я несу мертвый огонь, холодный огонь в своей руке. Я шагаю к теням, и они кружат вокруг меня так быстро, что рябит в глазах. Я гоню их, пугаю их своим светом, как гонят диких зверей зажженной веткой. Лица кружат в темноте, лица отдельно от тел, дьявольская карусель, шепот – или визг – или плач – в ушах складывается в мелодию. Так близко… Они почти касаются меня, губами скользят по щекам, дышат в мой рот, их светящиеся глаза отражаются в моих глазах, мы отражаемся друг в друге до бесконечности, как зеркала, поставленные друг напротив друга. Я и они, я и тени, я и другие – вечный бой, вечная гонка. Обступают со всех сторон, и я, кажется, узнаю – вдруг, на краткое мгновение.

Это же Лили.

Это же Лили.

Это же Лили.

Здесь есть и другие – Минерва, Люциус, Блэк, Поппи, Рубеус, Баддерс с шестого курса Рейвенкло, гоблин из банка, Кричер, Фадж, Кровавый Барон, Артур Уизли… все больше и больше, я ими переполнен, их имена пронзительным птичьим криком в ночи, их натиск не вынести. Ближе, ближе, ближе – они раздавят меня! Но стоит потянутся к ним, стоит шагнуть навстречу – отступают, разлетаются в стороны, дразнят… Я хватаю их за рукава, за волосы, за лица, я хватаю их, и они исчезают, опадают на землю лоскутьями сумрака.

И те из них, что уцелели, возносятся в небо, растворяются в темноте, оставляя кружевной след, как чернила в воде. Шепот становится громче, я почти могу различить слова:

«Посмотри на меня, Северус-с-с-с…»

А потом, на долгой свистящей «с-с-с-с-с», все обрывается, и тишина…

Я остаюсь совсем один.

Падаю на колени, шарю в траве, ищу, ищу, ну где же… пылающая белым рука освещает острую седую траву. Я нахожу его. Камень. Руки трясутся, дерево стонет, пока я остервенело царапаю, снова, и снова, и вдоль, и поперек, и у корней, и выше, и еще – только бы не забыть, только бы не потерять…

Я пишу: «Лили», и я пишу «Блэк», и я пишу «Люциус», и я пишу «Минерва», и я пишу «Кричер», я рассекаю камнем чистую страницу, чешуйки коры забиваются под ногти, но боли нет, боли нет…

Я пишу: «Лили», я пишу: «Лили», я пишу: «Лили, Лили, Лили» – всюду.

Потом собираю лоскуты, делаю куклы. Сухая земля, нить, узел. Я шепчу им свои секреты – натянутая дымная ткань касается губ, белые пустые лица равнодушны к моей правде. Дерево покорно склоняется ко мне, коротконогому, босому в траве. Когда все куклы качаются на ветвях, я засыпаю.

***

Просыпаюсь в постели из корней. Просыпаюсь, уже утро, только рано еще – солнца нет. Как встаю на ноги, корни сразу уходят под землю, гнутся во все стороны… как змейки.

Мне снилось страшное. Там, во сне, горела рука. Я смотрю на нее – нет, только сон. Не болит. Не обуглилась. Белая…

Все это просто сон.

На дереве нацарапаны буквы. Четыре буквы. Я знаю, это как в компасе. Север, Юг, Запад, Восток. Я уснул на Востоке. Мне снилось страшное, и были люди… нет, не люди. Были тени. И что-то еще.

Вот только не помню, что именно.

Домой надо, мама ждет. Скоро обед уже.

4

Мы не были вместе, ни разу. То есть были, конечно… Мы сидели рядом, за узким прямоугольным столом, упирались коленками друг в друга, толкались локтями, пытаясь уместить две книжки на крохотной столешнице. Мы шли рядом, по сырым осенним улицам, он держал руки в карманах, и дождь заливал его лицо, капли падали с кончика длинного носа, а я кутался в шарф, старый, пронафталиненный гриффиндорский шарф – пожалел его, когда все остальные ради доброй традиции наматывали на каменные шеи горгулий в замке, увез домой, и храню до сих пор, заматываю вокруг шеи, душу себя прошлым. Мы лежали рядом: сначала на матрасе, потом на кровати, на узких учительских койках в Хогвартсе – словно предполагалось, что профессора должны быть аскетами; на широкой кровати в комнатушке, которую сняли на ночь в Хогсмиде... Мы трахались. Именно так, иначе я не мог назвать наше занятие – именно что трахались, а не занимались сексом или любовью. Разницу я чуял отчетливо, а Северус… Наверное, он и не задумывался об этом.

Он приходил ко мне в сложные периоды; и я поступал так же. Когда мне становилось плохо, когда мне было тяжело, я приползал к нему, скулил и зализывал раны. Лекарством было его присутствие – я не мог жалеть себя рядом с ним, не мог и не хотел. Мы пользовались друг другом беззастенчиво, и честно признавали это – пусть не вслух.

Но мы никогда не были вместе. Рядом – да, вместе – нет.

Эту разницу я тоже чуял отчетливо. А Северус…

Вряд ли он обманывался на мой счет.

В какой момент все изменилось? Кажется, тогда, в Визжащей Хижине. Северус ворвался и начал размахивать палочкой, он не позволил бы мне объяснить, он бы не дал Сириусу ни единого шанса, нет, только не он, не Северус. Не помню, сколько сразу заклятий попало в него; не помню, как мы волокли его из Хижины. Не помню **ничего,** только Сириуса, его лицо, его голос, его тощие пальцы, сжимавшие мое запястье.

А потом показалась луна.

Короткий, незначительный эпизод. Суженное сознание не позволило мне осознать серьезность произошедшего; собственное дыхание оглушало, я видел мир волчьими глазами, и в моих волчьих глазах отражался Северус, напуганный почти до смерти, застывший перед оборотнем.

Забавно, как часто наши жизни заворачиваются в спираль, вынуждая нас снова и снова повторять одни и те же эпизоды; как на поцарапанной граммофонной пластинке – с каждым кругом мелодия сбивается, в одном и том же месте, игла подскакивает на царапине – и снова, снова я гляжу волчьими глазами в черные, испуганные, мальчишечьи.

Глаза – они не старели, словно время било по лицам, не касаясь глаз.

После этого я потерял право приходить к нему посреди ночи, скрестись в дверь, запертую десятком надежных заклинаний. Я потерял право проскальзывать в узкую щелку приоткрывшейся двери, мимо сонного Северуса, встречающего меня в одной ночнушке или же безо всего. Я потерял право пользоваться его присутствием, чтобы спастись от собственных мыслей и воспоминаний; я потерял право на не-одиночество, которое мы дарили друг другу. И когда он буквально выжил меня из школы, растрепав всем мою тайну, я понял – никогда больше эта дверь мне не откроется. Но я не был встревожен или опечален; я подумал, что теперь в этом нет **ничего** страшного, потому что никогда больше не будет того мучительного, изматывающего одиночества, ведь Сириус здесь, Сириус вернулся. Я покидал Хогвартс – и Северуса – с легким сердцем, уверенный, что мне больше не нужны ни первый, ни второй.

Я ошибался.

***

Я поднимаюсь на четвертый этаж, минуя все мертвые головы эльфов. Трелони устроилась под самым чердаком, заняла маленькую комнатку, и за пару дней превратила ее в какой-то гадальный салон. Всюду какие-то перья, платки свисают с низких потолочных балок, звенят колокольчики, умопомрачительная смесь ароматов – благовония, травы, пухлые подушечки саше с рунами, вышитыми на ткани, – все это ударяет в нос и сбивает как с толку, так и с ног. Я таращусь в крохотное окно под потолком, в которое видно клочок грязного лондонского неба и угол соседней крыши.

– Это для голубей, – поясняет Трелони, поправляя очки. – Иногда они приносят дурные вести, но чаще – хорошие. Нам сейчас не помешают хорошие вести, не так ли… – Она мучительно вспоминает мое имя.

– Ремус.

– Ремус, ну конечно же Ремус, я знаю, знаю… – машет она руками, широкие рукава задевают чашку, и она опрокидывается. Светлый травяной чай льется по разложенным на столике картам. – Ах, как печально – это была моя лучшая колода! Конечно, я предвидела это, но попытаться избежать? Нет уж. Вмешиваться в судьбу рискованно… – Она сокрушается над картами еще пару минут, но когда я тянусь за палочкой, чтобы использовать Тергео, она проворно складывает влажные карты в колоду и убирает в сторону. Глядит на меня рассеянно, пока я устраиваюсь на шаткой табуретке у столика. – Но ведь за тем ты и пришел, не так ли?

– Что?

– Изменить судьбу. Ты хочешь изменить судьбу.

Она понижает голос и шепчет, низко склонившись над картами:

– С судьбой шутки плохи, ой, как плохи… Не стоит тебе вмешиваться, о, нет-нет-нет, только не в этот раз… Что это у тебя на шее? – она вдруг цапает пальцами воздух рядом с моим горлом, заставляя отпрянуть. На секунду мне кажется, что в ее пальцах что-то остается… Нитка или волос… Толком не понять. Но уже в следующее мгновение я понимаю, что там **ничего** нет, и возвращаюсь к реальности – тесная комнатка, загаженная голубями, полубезумная пьянчужка-шарлатанка, которую держат на должности лишь из жалости, и запах благовоний, от которого раскалывается голова и едет крыша.

Трелони глядит на меня пристально, стучит пальцем по мокрой столешнице.

– Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет. Ты хочешь его спасти, не так ли?

И лишь теперь я понимаю: да. Да, хочу.

Вообще-то я шел не за этим. Хмури попросил позвать всех в гостиную, снова обсуждения, снова пустая болтовня… Но это место… эта женщина… как-то странно на меня действуют – я начисто забываю, зачем пришел, и лишь слежу не отрываясь за действиями Трелони.

А она вскакивает из-за стола, сметает карты на пол, кидается к шкафчику: неровный подол юбки подметает пол, спутанные пряди на спине собраны не то в замысловатую шишку, не то в колтун, который не расчесать при всем желании. Трелони все бормочет что-то, гремит стеклом в шкафу, наконец, возвращается ко мне и садится за стол. Рядом с собой ставит рюмку, наполненную зеленоватой жидкостью, а передо мной – миску с камнями, бусинами и разноцветными стеклянными шариками, такими еще играют в плюй-камни.

– Ну? – нетерпеливо бормочет она, опрокинув в себя содержимое рюмки. – Бери же!

Ее глаза возбужденно сверкают, выпитое ли тому виной, или тусклое солнце роняет блики на стекла очков, но глаза Трелони словно горят желтым звериным огнем, я видел, видел такие огни в лесу, когда крался среди деревьев, когда шел на волчий вой. А еще я видел такие огни в учебнике, когда готовился к урокам ЗоТС – злые духи, те, которые крадут души и занимают тела людей. То ли сказки, то ли правда – кто знает наверняка, уже никому не расскажет.

– Ну же! – кричит она странным, изменившимся голосом, и я вскакиваю с табуретки, пячусь к выходу. – О, да не бойся, не бойся!

– Хмури ждет нас внизу, – выдавливаю из себя, но Трелони качает головой, лезет под стол, извлекает бутылку мутного стекла. Это странным образом меня успокаивает – еще чего напридумывал: духи, байки, огни… Трелони всегда умела задурить мозги, так и продержалась на должности, пускать пыль в глаза для нее – обычное дело... А я купился, как впечатлительный первокурсник.

Сивилла ждет, и я загребаю горсть камней из миски. Выбирать что-то, стараться ради ее нелепого представления я не буду, но досмотреть спектакль до конца было бы любопытно. Трелони тянется ко мне, сжимает своей рукой мой кулак, в котором зажаты камни и бусины. Впивается пальцами до боли, крепко зажмурившись, бормочет, трясет головой. Потом отпускает. Безо всякой подсказки с ее стороны я швыряю камни на стол, они разлетаются по смятой скатерти, несколько падают с края столешницы, ударяясь о пол с дробным звуком. Другие замирают на столе. Трелони разглядывает их внимательно, едва ли носом не тычется, снимает очки, снова надевает, водит руками, пришептывая.

– Да, да, точно, конечно же, конечно…

Мне все это порядком надоело. Я снова таращусь в окошко, на краешек крыши соседнего дома, и думаю: что бы я сейчас делал, если бы был магглом, простым магглом, жил бы в том доме на площади Гриммо, на четвертом этаже, у меня была бы квартира и работа, я бы ездил по утрам в офис, а в обеденный перерыв ходил в кафе на углу, и заказывал бы бизнес-ланч. Смотрел бы телевизор, кипятил чайник и знать не знал, что в доме напротив, в комнате под чердаком какой-то чокнутый Ремус Люпин сидит и думает, что делал бы, если бы был мной.

Трелони тем временем устает от собственных стараний, сгребает шарики в миску и убирает ее под стол. Подпирает щеку кулаком, глядит на меня.

– Чего Хмури опять хотел?

– Да собрание… – вздыхаю я, вновь устраиваясь на табуретке. – А что это вы пьете?

– Ремус, голубчик, прости глупую старуху. – Она кокетливо смеется, – я не жадная, я рассеянная.

Трелони достает мне чашку с трещиной на дне. Трещина похожа на паука, который притаился и ждет, когда я выпью все содержимое чашки – тогда он и прыгнет мне в рот, пролезет по языку в глотку, спустится вниз по горлу, царапаясь лапками изнутри, и обоснуется в желудке. Что бы там ни пила Трелони, вкус у этого самого пойла – что надо. Крепкий и травянистый, похож одновременно и на дорогой алкоголь, и на зелье от кашля.

– Он тебе нужен, – морщит лоб Трелони, раскачивает кружку в пальцах, заставляя жидкость плескаться. – А целовать пробовал?

– Пробовал, – отмахиваюсь. То, что Трелони знает про меня и Северуса, не впечатляет. Ей рассказал Сириус, я уверен.

– Ну, тогда… придется за ним идти.

– Куда идти? – вяло удивляюсь я, пока Трелони подливает мне в кружку зеленой жидкости.

– **Ничего** не бойся… – туманно отвечает Сивилла, поправляет сползающую с плеча шаль. Косится на пустую птичью клетку, качающуюся в углу. – Там бояться уже нечего, страха нет, боли нет, одиночества нет. Но и другого тоже нет. Наслаждения там, близости, счастья. Смысла.

– А он был? – глупо спрашиваю, прежде чем вспомнить, с кем вообще разговариваю. С удивлением обнаруживаю, что кружка опять пуста. Хмури, наверное, уже злится. Надо бы спуститься вниз, но зачем? Смотреть, как Гарри тащит Северуса к столу? Как Альбус устало вздыхает и обещает, что все наладится? Как Сириус ищет повод для ссоры? Или в который раз обсуждать, что нужно что-то делать, и не делать **ничего** , вообще **ничего**?! – Я пойду за ним. Если ты скажешь, как.

– Давай-ка с Альбусом это сначала обсудим. Я без него **ничего** решать не буду. Ты пей, пей… – Трелони морщится, потирает переносицу каким-то простым, человеческим жестом, и вся придурь на миг слетает с нее, как сухая шелуха. Поймав мой взгляд, Трелони многозначительно поднимает брови: – Опасно сейчас быть сильным. Прабабка моя сильной ведьмой была, способной, и что с ней сейчас? Жива она, думаешь? Пока Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть не видит в тебе опасности, он тебя не тронет. А значит, будет шанс пережить эту треклятую войну… – Трелони встает из-за стола, поправляет юбку. – Думаешь, открыть третий глаз сложно? Закрыть его – вот что действительно сложно, Ремус. – Она поворачивается к двери, растягивая губы в улыбке. Дверь распахивается, вваливается Хмури, потный и злой, он со своим протезом выше второго этажа не забирался.

– Что вы, тролль вас возьми, здесь делаете?! Ремус, я когда велел быть в гостиной?!.. Сивилла!

– Чаю, Аластор? Или покрепче? Выпьешь с нами?.. – бормочет Трелони, заискивающе улыбается, суетится вокруг Хмури. Его лицо становится все краснее с каждой секундой, и кажется, что оно вот-вот начнет раздуваться, увеличиваться в размерах, как воздушный шарик. – Мы тут в будущее смотрели, страшные, страшные вещи ждут Ремуса…

– Я тоже это предвижу, – бурчит Хмури, удаляясь, и мы плетемся вслед за ним вниз по лестнице. Когда я сажусь за стол под общими укоризненными взглядами (слава Мерлину, Северуса они из комнаты вытаскивать не стали, его взгляда я бы просто не выдержал), Сириус придвигается ко мне и принюхивается. Потом расплывается в довольной улыбке.

– Луни-Луни… Такой приличный мальчик, а так себя ведешь!.. Смотрю, ты тоже нашел общий язык с нашей Стрекозой?

Я не отвечаю; я как раз придумываю, как ему сказать, что я отправляюсь в никуда в самое ближайшее время.

***

После собрания все занимаются своими делами. Трелони, взяв под руку Сириуса, удаляется в подобие своей «башни» допивать херес, или что там в бутылке. Альбус вместе с Хмури удаляются в бывший кабинет Ориона Блэка, обсуждать стратегию и прочие скучные вещи. Гарри, неприкаянный, околачивается возле засушенных эльфийских голов, пока Молли не увлекает его за собой на кухню.

А я, конечно, иду к Северусу.

Мы все исполняем отведенные нам роли, и мое место подле Северуса. Я закрываю за собой дверь и прислоняюсь к ней спиной, несколько минут гляжу на сияющие белым светом руки Северуса, сложенные на груди, как у покойника – кто их так сложил? Неужели я?

Похожу ближе, сажусь рядом, гляжу в безмятежное лицо – без привычного выражения, без гримасы отвращения или гнева, без насмешки на губах оно словно пустое, и это так пугающе неправильно, будто я открыл книгу посредине – и обнаружил чистые листы. Будто я подошел к зеркалу и увидел, что мое отражение закрыло глаза.

Руки Северуса – теплые, но я помню, каким обжигающе горячим он был, когда мы лежали рядом в постели, долгие-долгие ночи. Он всегда был словно в лихорадке, рядом с ним было горячо, неудобно, тесно, и я отодвигался как можно дальше, и он недовольно ворчал: «Прекратишь ты ерзать, черт тебя дери?!». **Ничего** не могу поделать, вспоминаю о нем в прошедшем времени.

Трелони предложила мне провести обряд, чтобы оказаться там же, где сейчас находится Снейп. Я могу представить нас, лежащих в этой комнате, светящихся ровным светом, бок о бок, плечо к плечу, рядом.

Но не вместе.

Если уже не получится, если не выйдет помочь ему, если Снейп просто исчезнет… Даже хуже, чем исчезнет… просто прекратит существовать, что я буду делать тогда? Где найду замену? Отправлюсь и проглочу его прошлое, один флакон за другим, все те, что стоят на полке за банкой с жабьими лапками, проглочу и постараюсь стать чуточку ближе, понять чуточку лучше этого человека. Ведь он рассказал мне, рассказал такую, кажется, личную вещь – про эти флаконы. Но почему? Я никогда не задумывался. Никогда не задумывался, что могло еще заставлять Снейпа искать моего общества, что еще, кроме одиночества, кроме печали? Что заставило его прийти тогда, в самый первый раз, и трахнуть меня на пыльном матрасе, что заставляло его пить дрянной кофе и морщится, и гримасничать, и издеваться надо мной из-за моего трусливого пацифизма… «Впервые на арене – травоядный волк!».

Почему он так резко все оборвал в ночь возвращения Сириуса, так безжалостно, так решительно?.. Испугался волчьего взгляда, возвращающего на годы назад, или…

Или что-то еще?

Меня никак не оставляет в покое эта мысль. Я глажу тонкие пальцы Северуса, и вспоминаю все, снова и снова. Его пометки на полях моих книг. Его жестокие слова в моменты моего саморазрушения в тесной съемной квартирке. Его издевательское: «Да, да, Лили, да!» Его пунктуальность, когда он приносил мне Ликантропное зелье, и вежливое презрение, которым одаривал меня в присутствии посторонних. Истории, которые он мне рассказывал. Про те же флаконы. Про шкаф с чудовищем. Про куклы.

Я гляжу на Северуса, улыбаясь воспоминаниям. Теперь, оглядываясь назад, я понимаю – Северус рассказывал мне многое, то, о чем я никогда не спрашивал. То, что мне никогда не было интересно.

Возможно ли, чтобы он нуждался во мне больше, чем я в нем? Возможно ли, что для него это было нечто… серьезное?

Конечно, я отправлюсь вслед за ним. Где бы он ни находился. Чем бы мне это ни грозило. Я отправлюсь за ним хотя бы потому, что…

Чувство вины сильнее ненависти. Сильнее любви. Хотя бы потому, что когда проходит ненависть и любовь, остается только вина. Вина и воспоминания. Я уже начал ощущать это на своей шкуре, прямо сейчас.

Нет **ничего** страшнее, чем остаться один на один со своей совестью. Чем остаться один на один с собой. Я больше не хочу быть один. Я больше не справляюсь с тем одиночеством, которое пожирает меня изнутри. Которое умел усмирить только пылающий лихорадкой Северус.

Вот почему я отправляюсь за ним.

***

Весь ритуал нелепый и похож на игру, на шутку. Напоминает мне о раннем детстве, когда мы играли в волшебство, хотя еще не умели его делать. Все маги в детстве играют. Абракадабра – и чудо, даже палочка не нужна. Северус показывал мне игру из своего детства, показывал, как мать научила его избавляться от страхов. Он сыпал специи в платок – вонючий перец и корицу, красно-бурая смесь, я умирал от этого запаха. Северус сыпал щедро, в самый центр квадратного носового платка с инициалами, а потом сворачивал его, подняв углы, чтобы получилась круглая «голова». Вокруг нее он наматывал нитку, тщательно, с таким видом, будто это самое важное в жизни – правильно намотать нитку. На самом деле у Северуса часто бывал такой вид.

Черт возьми, я не могу о нем думать в настоящем времени.

«Вуду для чайников, – усмехался он, протягивая мне куклу. – Теперь нужно шепнуть ей какой-то секрет, чтобы завершить ритуал…»

«Какой секрет?»

Северус глядел на меня долгим, внимательным взглядом, словно ждал чего-то, каких-то особых слов, но я не был знаком с правилами этой игры. В конце концов Северус напускал на себя безразличный вид, пожимал плечами:

«Я не знаю твоих секретов, Люпин».

И это была чистая правда. Лежа рядом, сплетая пальцы, сталкиваясь языками и членами, мы совсем не знали друг друга.

Теперь мне кажется, что шанса узнать уже не будет.

Я, как и многие люди, плачу о том, что потерял. Жизнь без Сириуса пару лет назад казалась мне бессмысленной; теперь же такой кажется мне жизнь с ним. Кто знает, может, вернись сейчас Джеймс с того света, я и на него не нашел бы сил, душевной радости? Словно белое озеро пустоты разлилось внутри меня – не осушить, не перебраться на тот берег, сколько монет ни кидай в пустую лодку.

Трелони отбирает у меня чашку. Вкус приторного белого чая липнет к языку, капельки стекаются со стенок чашки на дно, сливаясь в единое целое. Сивилла помогает мне лечь на пол. Этот чай – одно из ее «волшебных снадобий» – должен помочь мне открыть тело и выпустить душу. Что ж, одно могу точно сказать – я чувствую себя гораздо уверенней, мое тело легкое, кажется, оттолкнись я ла… ногами от пола, взлечу под потолок без всякой метлы. Голос Трелони звучит приглушенно и откуда-то издалека, не сразу я разбираю ее слова.

– Будущее… Ох, какое пакостное это дело, Ремус. – Вздохи ее шелестят, наполняют ветром всю комнату. – Никуда от него не деться, не избавиться. Слишком много его, будущего, разного, и хорошего, и страшного… картинки перед глазами мелькают быстро-быстро. – Она стучит чем-то о столешницу, по полу с протяжным стеклянным звуком катится прозрачный шарик. – Но прошлое преследует еще хуже, не так ли, Ремус?

Она садится совсем рядом, деловито подобрав юбку. Сует мне какую-то стекляшку под нос:

– Дыши.

Мутное пятно от моего дыхания съеживается на глазах, Трелони глядит сквозь стекло, прищурившись – ее очки тоже становятся мутными, будто она дышит глазами.

– **Ничего.** **Ничего.** Ну ладно. Это поправимо.

И снова голос ее звучит издалека, хотя сама она рядом:

– Нужна жертва.

– Что?

– Нужна жертва. Чтобы попасть туда, нужна жертва.

– _Что-что?!_

Она только сейчас меня об этом предупреждает?!..

Под ухом у меня звенит, скребется, шепчет, кажется, где-то сыплется песок или шумят листья. Где-то рядом, но не здесь.

– Думала, выйдет… Но просто так не пускает… вредничает…

Жертва, значит. Отчего-то сразу представляется Сириус, привязанный к жертвенному камню.

– Оно возьмет твое время. Ремус, ты согласен?

– Сколько? – спрашиваю одними губами, но словно разносится громом по комнате.

– Тш-ш-ш. Много. За него – двадцать лет твоей жизни. За то, чтобы вернулись вы оба – тридцать.

Вот как. Я всегда стоил дешевле.

Мне хочется крикнуть, остановить это безумие, отказаться. Тридцать лет жизни. Оборотни столько не живут. Тридцать лет.

Северус.

– Ладно.

Что-то мокрое касается моего лба. Не то Трелони капает на меня водой, не то мажет пальцем, не то целует… Я пытаюсь повернуться и посмотреть, что она делает, но вижу только потолок и край ее пестрой юбки. Потом на глаза мне ложится что-то легкое.

Шарик для пинг-понга. Распиленный пополам. По половинке на каждый глаз. Теперь я вижу только мутную белизну. Кажется, что это не полусферы, а длинные тоннели в оттенки белого. А в следующую секунду я снова просто идиот с шариком для пинг-понга на глазах.

Шипение становится громче, отчетливей.

Трелони включила маг-радио.

– Белый шум. Просто позволь ему вести тебя.

Пол подо мной качается. Не думаю, что дело в белом шуме. Скорее, в галлюциногенном чае. Сириус будет в восторге, когда узнает про него. О, я уверен.

Меня так и подмывает сесть, отшвырнув половинки шарика в сторону, и заявить, что я не желаю участвовать в этом фарсе. Но в том-то и дело, что желаю.

Трелони больше не говорит и не ходит по комнате, так что меня **ничего** не отвлекает. Только белый шум заползает в уши, проходит волнами по всему телу, от макушки до кончиков больших пальцев на ногах.

Мне кажется, надо мной шумят листья.

Но **ничего** так и не происходит. Когда лежать становится невыносимо, я поднимаюсь на ноги – перед глазами все еще белая муть – и выхожу из комнаты. Меня шатает, мир раскачивается в стороны, и единственное, что сохраняет твердость – перила под моей рукой. Я спускаюсь по лестнице  


вниз 
вниз 
вниз 
вниз 


5  
  
– Эй, мам. Эй, мам. Эй, мам. Мама. Эй, мам…  
  
Она смотрит в раковину.  
  
– Мам.  
  
Шторы опущены, тряпка скомкана и лежит на краю стола. Я беру ее, вытираю стол.  
  
– Мам, смотри что я делаю!  
  
Она не смотрит.  
  
– Я тебе помог!  
  
Она никогда не смотрит.  
  
– Правда, я молодец?  
  
Оживает. У меня была такая игрушка. У нее кончился завод, и она долго лежала на полу. А потом вдруг дернулась.  
  
Мама дергается. Говорит:  
  
– _Садись за стол._  
  
Я сразу же сажусь. Я делаю все, что она мне говорит. Я очень хороший. Мама это знает. Она просто вслух не говорит. Я не грущу. Я не девчонка, чтоб меня хвалить. И не маленький.  
  
– _Руки вымыл?_  
  
Вот бы проснуться!..  
  
– Мама…  
  
Я очень тихо это говорю. Она все равно не повернется. Она все время смотрит в свою глупую раковину. Ненавижу.  
  
Я скатываю тряпку в комок и кидаю ей в спину.  
  
– _С-сейчас будет обед._  
  
Она споткнулась! Споткнулась! Она притворяется! Они все здесь притворяются, они хотят меня напугать, мама забыла, как надо сказать, она сказала неправильно, она проиграла!  
  
Подскакиваю к ней, дергаю за локоть, тянусь. Слишком высоко.  
  
– Мама, мама!  
  
Не смотрит. Испугалась, что я раскусил ее!  
  
– Ты притворяешься?  
  
Трясу ее, дергаю за юбку. Только без толку. Она ни за что не признается.  
  
Наверху гремят. Это отец. Он проснулся. Теперь мне попадет. Еще не знаю, за что – но попадет, точно! И маме тоже. Я поднимаю тряпку, разглаживаю, развешиваю на столе.  
  
– Мам, мама, прости, мамочка…  
  
Может, он и не будет злиться! Может, он сейчас гремит, а потом придет, сядет за стол и не будет нас трогать! Хоть бы все так и было!  
  
Там что-то упало, наверху. Может даже, шкаф.  
  
Не хочу. Не надо.  
  
– Мам, пожалуйста… пожалуйста, мама, мама, ну пожалуйста, ну мама!!!..  
  
Не смотрит, не смотрит. Кричит.  
  
– Не надо, мама, мам!  
  
Кричит, все равно кричит. Не хочу больше слушать. Бегу к лестнице.  
  
Он сейчас спустится, и я скажу, чтобы уходил. Чтобы навсегда уходил. Плевать, что будет.  
  
Я не боюсь.  
  
Грохот все ближе, все страшней. Разбилось что-то. Наверное, он очень злой.  
  
Все равно скажу.  
  
Близко. Очень близко. Уже у лестницы. Уже на верхней ступеньке. Надо открыть глаза. Если так и буду жмуриться, он пройдет мимо, и тогда я не скажу **ничего**. Он пройдет мимо и найдет маму на кухне. А она кричит, нельзя кричать, он же еще сильней будет злиться. Нельзя кричать, плакать нельзя. Бояться тоже.  
  
Открываю глаза.  
  
По лестнице спускается волк.  
  
***  
  
Волк спустился и смотрит на меня. Так, как будто это я вдруг оказался в его доме. Как будто это я – волк. Вот так вот смотрит. Зубов не видно: может, не кусачий.  
  
– Я тебя не боюсь, – говорю ему грозно. Он моргает, глаза совсем желтые.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
А голос тихий.  
  
– Я вообще **ничего** не боюсь, – сообщаю на всякий случай.  
  
– Хорошо, – отвечает он.  
  
– Почему ты говоришь так? А не _так_? Здесь все обычно говорят _только вот так вот_.  
  
Он думает пару секунд.  
  
– Не знаю.  
  
Глупый какой-то.  
  
– А что знаешь?  
  
– Тебя знаю.  
  
– Пф-ф! Подумаешь! Я тоже себя знаю!  
  
– Ты в этом уверен, Северус?  
  
– Уверен, Волк.  
  
Мигает. Глядит удивленно. Мама на кухне все кричит.  
  
– Уходи. Тебе здесь нельзя. Здесь я живу.  
  
– Северус… – говорит он.  
  
– Уходи. Мама будет ругаться. Пойдем, пойдем.  
  
Мы выходим из дома. Волк крутит головой, смотрит по сторонам, смотрит на меня. Все время на меня смотрит. Глаза на солнце сверкают. Я все равно его не боюсь.  
  
Иду гулять. Иду, сандалиями пыль загребаю. Чем выше, тем лучше. Волк за мной, всю дорогу за мной, как привязанный. Может, он хочет со мной играть? Может, это он ко мне пришел? Веду его к дереву.  
  
Дерево волку не нравится. Он долго стоит внизу холма, боится лезть. Я не обращаю внимания, играю у дерева. Очень нужно! Подумаешь, Волк! Он все равно бы скоро ушел. Со мной никто долго не играет. Мне и самому хорошо. Мне и так весело. Трава совсем белая. Можно ее поджечь.  
  
Поднимаю голову, гляжу – Волк уходит. Медленно, не оглядываясь. Не полез ко мне на холм.  
  
Ну и пусть. Ну и пусть идет.  
  
Глупый Волк.  
  
***  
  
А вот спускаюсь с холма, когда приходит время идти домой, смотрю – Волк сидит, ждет меня. Идем вместе. Сначала молчим, я молчу – и он молчит, просто идем рядом. А потом Волк спрашивает:  
  
– Что за дерево?  
Разглядывает пузырьки, вырывающиеся из его рта – они как стеклянные шарики, только не падают, а вверх летят. Потом Волк снова смотрит на меня.  
  
– Мое дерево, – поясняю.  
  
Разве не ясно?  
  
Ему не ясно.  
  
– Тебе нравится там играть?  
  
– Там безопасно.  
  
– Безопасно?  
  
– Да. Туда они не могут влезть.  
  
– Они?!  
  
– Они. Эти… – машу рукой. Ну, он должен понять. Что он, никогда не видел? Эти, серые. – Тени, призраки. Они за мной ходят. Я от них прячусь у дерева.  
  
Волк хмурится, думает. Вдруг он решит, что я боюсь?  
  
– И если не прячусь, я тогда сам их хватаю. Чтоб не лезли.  
  
Но они все равно лезут. Плевать. Пусть он знает, что я сильный и могу победить даже их.  
  
– Северус… – говорит он и потом долго молчит, я жду, корябаю пальцами коленку – разбил сегодня днем, когда играл, кровь засохла в корочку, а если ее отколупать, липкая розовая кровь на моих пальцах. Я крови тоже не боюсь, столько ее уже видел…  
  
– Северус, – снова говорит Волк, и я вдруг думаю – да ему же страшно оставаться на улице, теперь, когда я рассказал про теней! Толкаю дверь.  
  
– Ладно уж, заходи. – Может, он и не захочет?  
  
Волк входит, я веду его в ванну, он стоит и смотрит, как я чищу зубы – странный, глаз с меня вообще не сводит. Ну, хоть кто-то будет знать, что я молодец и чищу зубы перед сном, и даже ноги мою, и в кровати еще до девяти.  
  
Волк присаживается на край кровати, в темноте у него глаза горят желтым.  
  
– Северус, давай вернемся? – вдруг просит он. Я уже почти сплю.  
  
– Расскажи мне сказку?  
  
Он кладет ладонь мне на голову и гладит.  
  
– Жил-был мальчик, его звали Северус…  
  
6  
  
Я ожидал увидеть… **ничего** я не ожидал. Я вообще не думал о том, где окажусь и что буду делать, думал только о Северусе. Но ни разу не допустил мысли, что увижу вместо него…  
  
Совсем малыш. Мерлин, сколько же ему? Серьезный, важный, насупившийся. Тщательно выговаривает каждое слово, будто речь дается ему с трудом. Будто с ним слишком редко разговаривают.  
  
Он зовет меня «Волк». В глубине души я знал это, знал, что для Северуса я навсегда останусь именно им, зверем из Визжащей Хижины. И все, все, что было в промежутке между первой атакой и последней, все наши разговоры, кофе из одной чашки, сплетения пальцев-ног-тел-языков, все наши общие дни – все это обесценится перед одной единственной истиной.  
  
Ведь он – всего лишь ребенок, навсегда.  
  
А я волк.  
  
***  
  
В городе нет никого. Я обошел его вдоль и поперек – крохотный городок, улицы будто отражаются друг в друге, дома из плотной белой бумаги, иллюзия… никого нет. Я не встретил ни единого человека. Ни птиц, ни муравьев, ни единого цветка. Только белый песок, сухая земля и трава, выцветшая, словно пыльная. И пыль – всюду, всюду. В остальном город стерилен, ни жизни, ни цвета. Я чую Северуса отовсюду, как флюгер чувствует ветер. Он единственный человек в этом мире, и я не могу не ощущать его присутствие где-то неподалеку, не могу сопротивляться паническому желанию держаться к нему поближе – будто, если я отойду слишком далеко, он про меня забудет, и я перестану существовать. Будто я существую только в мыслях Северуса.  
Сильнее его ощущается только дерево.  
  
Дерево огромное, красивое какой-то жуткой, неестественной красотой. Еще страшнее их контраст – дерево, массивное, бесконечное, нависающее, раскинув в стороны голые ветви, и малыш, едва заметный отсюда, сидящий на корточках под деревом, словно не замечающий его хищного покровительства.  
  
Глупо угрожать дереву, но я все равно шепчу еле слышно: «Ты не получишь его, я заберу Северуса с собой, понятно?!». Осталось только придумать, как.  
  
Город заканчивается резко, улица обрывается и уходит в никуда – в густой белый туман, от которого мурашки по коже. Если вглядываться, видно – там, за слоем тумана, только белизна. Так, наверное, выглядит «край света» – вот только что еще что-то существует, а через шаг – обрыв, конец, больше **ничего, ничего** нет. Не смерть, не пропасть, просто не-существование.  
  
Трелони права, это даже не страшно. Тоскливо, но в общем-то – никак. Чем дольше я гляжу в эту белую пустоту, тем равнодушней становлюсь. Все так просто, так великолепно просто – ни вопросов, ни сомнений, ни паники. Некуда торопиться. Незачем.  
  
Я едва могу стряхнуть с себя оцепенение, пячусь назад. Ухожу оттуда едва ли не с досадой – просто привычный, въевшийся в самое нутро зуд («должен, должен, должен») заставляет двигаться. Чем дальше я ухожу, тем сильнее становится это чувство – «должен, должен, должен». Только тогда я вспоминаю: «должен спасти Северуса».  
  
Страшнее всего внезапно всплывший в голове вопрос: «А зачем?»  
  
И то, что я не нахожу никакого ответа.  
  
Но я что обязательно найду его, этот ответ. А до тех пор буду действовать просто потому, что так решил. Вроде как обещал самому себе. Обещания надо выполнять, это факт. Как только я это все себе придумываю, мне становится легче. С фактами просто, с ними всегда просто.  
  
Мысли путаются, хочется одного – разыскать Северуса как можно скорее. Он все еще играет на холме, когда я возвращаюсь.  
  
Отсюда он похож на куклу. Просторная белая сорочка со слишком длинными рукавами, бледный овал лица, темные, будто нарисованные брови и глаза. Он похож на эту куклу, ту, что вечно в печали… Похож на Пьеро.  
  
Мы возвращаемся к его дому, неотличимому от других белых зданий, только не такому плоскому. Северус словно не замечает искусственности всего вокруг, Северус совсем **ничего** не помнит. Я боюсь напугать его расспросами, и не могу выносить его наивной болтовни. Все жду, что вот сейчас он скривится и произнесет что-нибудь своим низким, глубоким голосом, какую-нибудь гадость в мой адрес, хоть что-нибудь…  
  
Он с военной точностью тратит на приготовления ко сну пять минут. Никогда еще не видел ребенка, который бы двигался так четко, механически, ни единого лишнего движения. Только когда он мыл ноги под шумной струей из крана, одной ногой на полу, другую держа на весу и подставляя ступню под воду, он пару раз подпрыгнул, стараясь удержать равновесие – и больше не походил на маленького робота.  
  
Мое присутствие его совершенно не смущает, словно оно в порядке вещей. Я следую за ним по дому, и все боюсь наткнуться на его отца или мать, но потом понимаю – их здесь просто нет. Есть лишь одно упоминание – «мама разозлится» – и огромный пустой дом с белыми стенами.  
  
Когда он забирается под одеяло, темнота в комнате тут же сгущается. Сам собой гаснет круглый ночник у стенки, слабое свечение от левой руки Северуса, словно она до локтя покрыта особой светящейся краской. Это похоже на тот свет, который исходил из Северуса там, в реальности, – только там свет шел изнутри, а здесь он снаружи, покрывает кожу Северуса. Я гляжу на его лицо и с трудом узнаю черты моего, взрослого Снейпа. Он не похож на того человека, что швырнул мелочь к моим ногам. Не похож на того, кто стремительным шагом двигался по коридору, распугивая учеников одним взглядом. Не похож на того, кто съезжал со стула на собрании, посвященном его собственной участи.  
  
Это всего лишь ребенок, Мерлин мой… Какой-то незнакомый, неправильный Снейп, которого прежде не существовало в моей Вселенной, потому что я не мог его себе представить. Смешно! За все то время, что мы были знакомы, я до конца не понимал, что он настоящий человек, который мыл ноги, чтобы мама не заругала, и ковырял болячку на колене. Что я вообще в таком случае знал о Северусе Снейпе?  
  
 **Ничего.**  
  
Меня вдруг заполняет одновременно нежность и ужас, в равных пропорциях. Я не могу видеть его таким, я не могу отвести глаз. Поднимаю руку – она тяжела, движется долго, как сквозь толщу воды, – и кладу на макушку Северусу. Тонкие волосы, мягкие, детские, щекочут ладонь. Вдруг – внезапно – я чувствую, что мы можем уйти. Сейчас.  
  
Но он не хочет никуда идти, он хочет сказку…  
  
…Он засыпает почти сразу, съежившись на широкой кровати. А я еще долго, долго рассказываю ему грустную сказку про Северуса Снейпа.  
  
***  
  
Я не сразу понимаю, что происходит, но ощущение, что что-то не так, усиливается с каждым шагом. Мы идем к дереву, как и вчера, но сегодня я попытаюсь залезть на холм вместе с Северусом. Не хочу оставлять его даже не секунду. Боюсь, что мной снова овладеет то сонное равнодушие, боюсь забыть, зачем я здесь.  
  
Мы идем по дороге, а оно волочится за нами.  
  
Северус, на полшага впереди меня, напрягается. Он выпрямляет спину и ускоряет шаг, глядя только себе под ноги. Я же оглядываюсь, и вижу… Смутная тень, серое пятно, похожее на небольшой пыльный смерч – оно постепенно обретает форму, вытягивается, и вот я уже могу различить силуэт…  
  
«Призраки, тени», – сказал Северус. Теперь я вижу это своими глазами.  
  
– Идем. Идем, не останавливайся! – звонко кричит Северус, быстро перебирает тонкими, как спички, ногами. Я спешу за ним.  
  
– Куда ты?  
  
– К холму. Давай! Она туда не залезет.  
  
Теперь, когда он сказал, я понимаю – это девочка. Оглянувшись еще раз, я не могу сдержать потрясенного вздоха. Это всего лишь догадка – я почти не помню ее лица, а по волосам узнать не могу, ведь они серые, выцветшие, но…  
  
– Лили? – бормочу я, и девочка дергается всем телом, услышав имя. Глядит на меня, перед ее лицом какой-то дым или туман, глаза едва различимы, но на удивление выразительны – такой взгляд бывает у немых, когда они лицом пытаются высказать что-то важное. У нее как раз такой, «громкий», взгляд.  
  
– Она – хуже остальных, – шепчет Северус, глаза кажутся огромными на худом лице. Он тоже остановился, уже не бежит – холм виднеется в конце улицы, но Северус словно примерз к месту, не двигается. С ужасом смотрит на девочку, она идет к Северусу, глядит теперь только на него. – Все время ходит за мной, – отрешенно бормочет Северус, – никак не отвяжется… – Его вялая, влажная ладошка оказывается в моей руке. Я жду приближения Лили с замиранием сердца. Она уже так близко, что мои ноги окутывает дымом, клубящимся по дороге. Северус вглядывается в лицо Лили с тревогой, на лбу его проступает испарина, он шевелит губами, будто вспоминая. Лили протягивает вперед руку, но не чтобы коснуться – у нее на ладони крохотный бумажный журавлик.  
  
– Что ты хочешь? – кричит Северус, всхлипывает, сжав зубы. Смотрит на меня зло: – Ну, сделай что-нибудь! Помоги! Р-ре…  
  
Он осекается. Его рука в моей напрягается. Очень медленно Северус выговаривает, удивленно глядя на меня, будто спрашивая позволения:  
  
– Р-ремус?  
  
Северус глядит на меня, и выражение на его лице – настороженное, недоверчивое – так похоже на то, которое возникало на лице моего Северуса…  
  
– Ты пришел? – спрашивает Северус тихо и изумленно.  
  
– Да. Я пришел за тобой.  
  
У меня перехватывает дыхание. Северус все еще пытается прочесть что-то на моем лице. Мы оба словно забыли про девочку, Лили, про бесплотный дух. Она ждет, безмолвная, прозрачная.  
  
– Мы выйдем отсюда, – говорю я Северусу, но звучит это не как обещание, скорее – как вопрос, уточнение: «Мы выйдем отсюда?». В конце концов, откуда мне знать?  
  
Наверное, это все и портит. Взгляд Северуса мечется по моему лицу, складка между нахмуренными бровями разглаживается, а затем он беспомощно лепечет:  
  
– Я… я не…  
  
Он резко вырывает свою руку из моей, отскакивает в сторону, а потом разворачивается и бежит к холму. Лили скользит за ним, не касаясь ногами земли – кажется, у нее вообще нет ног. Она все еще протягивает ему журавлика.  
  
И я, я тоже бегу, чувствуя себя призраком, незваным гостем в неприветливой белой вселенной. Я пытаюсь крикнуть что-то в свое оправдание, пытаюсь найти такое слово, которое могло бы все исправить – и я даже знаю это слово – но словно бы я, как и Лили, потерял свой голос, словно бы я онемел, сравнялся с ней. Стал тенью, преследующей напуганного ребенка.  
  
Вот только Лили остается у подножия холма, а я забираюсь наверх, к дереву.  
  
Преодолев секундное сопротивление – будто стена теплого воздуха, невидимая, но крепкая – я забираюсь на самый верх, чтобы обнаружить Северуса, скорчившегося среди толстых корней. Они обвивают его со всех сторон, словно обнимая, но как только я подхожу, расползаются, уходят под землю. Я сажусь рядом. Северус тяжело дышит, полоска выступающего позвоночника на худой спине виднеется сквозь влажную ткань сорочки. Он притянул колени к груди, обхватив их, пытается занять как можно меньше места в пространстве. Я сажусь рядом, обхватываю его руками, притягиваю к себе. Обнимаю. Северус застывает на пару секунд, от неожиданности или от страха – не могу понять. Но потом утыкается носом мне в грудь, прерывисто вздыхает.  
  
– Северус, Северус, прости меня… – Я не знаю, за что прошу прощения, не могу сформулировать, но чувствую – вина моя огромна, практически неискупима. Перебираю его волосы, поглаживаю по спине, пытаясь справиться с ощущением холода, идущего от ствола дерева рядом.  
  
Потом Северус поднимает голову, запрокинув ко мне лицо. Оно спокойное, почти безмятежное, будто **ничего** не случилось.  
  
– Ты хороший, Волк.  
  
Проглотив ком в горле, киваю.  
  
– Ты тоже.  
  
– А их не бойся. Я умею с ними драться. Я потом тебя тоже научу, это просто.  
  
– Ладно…  
  
Северус улыбается. Потом снова становится серьезным.  
  
– Если ты смог залезть сюда, я с тобой поделюсь. Это будет наше дерево. Хочешь?  
  
Он ерзает, разводит мои руки и бежит к дереву. Поднимает руку, и на моих глазах толстая белая ветка спускается ниже, чтобы можно было за нее ухватиться. Северус цепляется за нее, забирается, дрыгая в воздухе ногами. Ловкий как обезьяна, через секунду он уже сидит на ветке и смотрит на меня сверху. Ветка поднимается, будто лифт – все выше и выше, и мне вдруг становится страшно. Слишком высоко. Слишком.  
  
– Северус! – кричу я снизу, приставив руки к губам рупором. – Хватит! Не поднимайся больше!  
  
– Правда, здесь хорошо? – кричит Северус сверху, болтает ногами, смотрит куда-то вдаль. – Там все белое! Это море! Мы на острове, а я капитан, а ты будешь моряком, ага? А я смотрю, чтобы мы к земле приплыли! Это игра!  
  
– Северус, – кричу я снизу, – у меня тоже есть игра, я хочу, чтобы мы с тобой сыграли.  
  
Он заинтересован. Ветка опускается ниже, и мне на секунду кажется, что дерево недовольно. Но оно покорно спускает Северуса ко мне. Я протягиваю руки, и Северус прыгает. Я ловлю. Он кажется удивленным, что я действительно поймал его, на секунду на бледной мордашке расцветает яркая улыбка, и мне даже кажется, что мир вокруг приобретает немного цвета. Но только на секунду.  
  
Потом я опускаю Северуса на землю.  
  
– Что за игра? – спрашивает он деловито.  
  
– Игра про то, что я из будущего, – сообщаю я. – Я – твой… друг, но через много лет. Когда ты стал взрослым.  
  
– М-м… – понимающе тянет он, подбирая с земли какую-то палку и тыча ей в землю. – Ага.  
  
– И вот я попал сюда, по волшебству, понимаешь? А ты заколдован и не узнаешь меня. Но мне очень-очень нужно, чтобы ты вспомнил, и тогда мы сможем уйти вместе. Туда, в будущее.  
  
– Где я взрослый? – уточняет Северус. Во взгляде скользит сомнение. Кажется, он считает это довольно бредовой игрой.  
  
– Да. Где ты взрослый. Ты там заснул, а проснуться сможешь, только когда мы вернемся.  
  
– М-м… – снова тянет Северус, чешет коленку. – А я там капитан?  
  
– Капитан?.. Нет. Ты… учитель.  
  
– Учитель, – повторяет он, сморщив нос. – Ага.  
  
– Но еще и шпион.  
  
Кажется, ему снова становится интересно. Он садится на землю, вопросительно смотрит на меня.  
  
– Расскажи?  
  
***  
  
Рассказывать – самое сложное. В какой-то момент я понимаю, что некоторые вещи просто не могу ему рассказать; даже в виде игры, в виде сказки они слишком плохо звучат. Наверное, из меня плохой рассказчик – я рассказываю Северусу о нем же самом, но мне почти нечего рассказать, ведь теперь-то я понимаю – по-настоящему я не был знаком с Северусом Снейпом, я никогда не был близок с ним. Поэтому мой рассказ – обрывочные сведения, истории, кое-где приукрашенные, кое-где недосказанные; затем я увлекаюсь, и начинаю перекраивать его жизнь, изменять ее – пусть только на словах. Северус слушает и верит мне, и как я могу рассказать ему про его годы в школе, про смерть Лили, про Метку на его предплечье, про все те страшные вещи, которые ему приходилось делать? Как я могу рассказать ему про нашу связь, которая теперь, именно теперь, вдруг видится мне совсем в другом свете?  
  
Грязная, безнадежная, тоскливая. Мучительная для него, вредная для меня. Зависимость, страх, одиночество – я лишь сменил один наркотик на другой. Я был зависим от Джеймса и Сириуса, я боялся их потерять так сильно, что готов был закрывать глаза на жестокость, несправедливость. В конечном итоге я получил по заслугам – случилось самое ужасное, что только могло. Я потерял их, потерял их обоих в одну ночь, и одиночество едва не раздавило меня всмятку. Мне нужен был кто-нибудь, и не так уж важно было, кто именно поднимется по узкой лестнице и зайдет в мою клетку.  
  
Но это оказался именно он. Именно он, Северус, стал моей новой зависимостью, я с радостью принял его, как лекарство – а оказалось, наркотик. И снова во мне вспыхнул страх; и снова, как повторение старого кошмара, случилось именно то, чего я боялся. Я потерял его, оставшись наедине со своим одиночеством.  
  
Скажи я это вслух, это была бы уже совсем недетская сказка.  
  
И поэтому я выдумываю. Выдумываю новую судьбу для Северуса Снейпа.  
  
Судьбу, в которой он не совершал непоправимых ошибок. В которой он был счастлив. В которой его действительно любили.  
  
Когда я заканчиваю свою историю, голос мой уже хрипит. Северус лежит на траве, в полудреме прислушиваясь к моим словам, улыбается. Над головой его, на ветвях дерева качаются десятки одинаковых белых кукол.  
  
Я вдруг понимаю, что мне все равно придется рассказать ему правду. Если я хочу, чтобы он вернулся вместе со мной.  
  
Я хочу.  
  
***  
  
А потом я касаюсь дерева.

7  
  
– Ты… ну, ты знаешь… когда любишь кого-то очень сильно… и даже если не любишь, просто… ну, просто когда ты хорошо знаешь какого-то человека… – Волк говорит трудно, он как будто не умеет. – И когда потом он умирает… становится очень, очень больно.  
  
– У меня была канарейка, – говорю я.  
  
– Правда?  
  
– Да.  
  
– У тебя была канарейка?  
  
– Да. Она потом тоже умерла.  
  
Я только что это придумал.  
  
Волк идет за мной следом по толстой ветке.  
  
– Держись только, – предупреждаю, на всякий случай беру его за руку. Он улыбается.  
  
– Ага.  
  
Потом, через пару минут, когда мы усаживаемся в развилке ветвей, он смотрит вниз и говорит:  
  
– Бывает, что люди совершают разные странные вещи, потому что им больно. Потому что кто-то умер.  
  
– А вон там мой дом видно.  
  
Он смотрит. Я не хочу больше говорить про тех, кто умирает. И Волк не говорит.  
  
  
***  
  
  
– Слушай-ка, – я мастерю куклу, только не получается узел сделать. Волк не помогает, только смотрит. – Слушай, а я тоже умру?  
  
Я просто так спрашиваю. Я почти об этом не думал. Только немножко вчера вечером. Когда засыпал.  
  
Волк отвечает:  
  
– Да. Ты тоже умрешь.  
  
Глупый Волк.  
  
– Нет. Я не умру. – Я улыбаюсь. – Я знаю. Я не умру. – Никогда.  
  
– Когда-нибудь каждый…  
  
– А ты умрешь.  
  
– Да, – просто отвечает он. Я думаю, он врет.  
  
– Тебе не страшно что ли?  
  
Волк хмурится, думает. Потом качает головой.  
  
– Уже нет.  
  
Точно, врет.  
  
– А я все равно не умру.  
  
Узел затягивается. Я вешаю новую куклу на дерево.  
  
  
8  
  
Здесь хорошо. Спокойно.  
  
Иногда мы целыми днями просто ходим по веткам. Они оказываются под ногами, шевелятся, удобно подстраиваясь под наши шаги, под наши движения. Взбираться вверх легко, ветки широкие, по ним можно идти, как по дорожкам. Нужно раскинуть руки в стороны – как птицы, как летим…  
  
Рукава сорочки Северуса трепещут на ветру, он – как журавль, изящный, белый, на тонких длинных ногах. Оглядывается, ждет меня, я неуклюже лезу следом за ним. Гладкая кора дерева скользит под пальцами, заряжает какой-то особой силой, особой смелостью.  
  
Так легко. Так просто.  
  
Я буду жить всегда, я мертв уже. Мы с Северусом можем существовать или не существовать – от этого не изменится ровным счетом **ничего.** Не имеет значения. Все зависит только от моего взгляда на вещи; я могу страдать, или я могу просто отпустить мысли, окунуться в белую пустоту и стать целым. Впервые. Опять. Это сложно объяснить, но я чувствую это, мне хочется смеяться от того, как легко все получилось, каким простым оказался ответ, каким очевидным. Не делать **ничего** , или делать что-то – это одно и то же, в конечном счете. Северус, похоже, тоже чувствует это, говорит по-своему:  
  
– Садись уже, Волк! – Двигается, и я устраиваюсь рядом в изгибе ветви. Мы болтаем ногами, смотрим туда, вдаль, где край города утопает в белизне. Солнце светит нам в лицо, края неба тоже белеют, выцветают, как старые карты.  
  
Когда мы уходим от дерева, когда приходит время идти домой, благостное спокойствие постепенно улетучивается. Я понимаю теперь, отчего Северус ходит на холм – там все страхи отпускают, все, что тревожит, что причиняет боль, остается у подножия. Слепые куклы гроздьями свисают с ветвей, как недоспелые плоды – все, что осталось от его страхов.  
  
Я видел, как он разделался с Лили. Он коснулся ее, и вспыхнул белым светом, ярко, как древесная кора – на мгновение он сам стал слепым, гладким, будто кукла с перетянутой нитью шеей. А после Лили растаяла, остался только лоскут, из которого Северус потом смастерил еще одну куклу – такую же, как другие, неотличимую от остальных, будто Лили никогда не была для него особенной. Он справился с болью, которую не мог одолеть всю свою жизнь, справился так легко, так естественно, как может только ребенок. Я был горд за него. Я сказал ему это, а он стрельнул глазами, искоса, опустив ресницы – и тоненько улыбнулся.  
  
И снова мне показалось, что вокруг него все вспыхнуло цветами и оттенками, яркими, разными – но лишь на мгновение.  
  
В доме тяжело, в доме душно, воздух спертый, и кажется, что вот-вот должно случится плохое. Но Северус возвращается туда снова и снова, повинуясь каким-то своим, внутренним часам.  
  
– В девять надо спать, – говорит он безапелляционно, и я соглашаюсь. Что мне еще остается?  
  
Сперва я провожу ночи, сидя на полу у кровати. Мне совсем не хочется спать, так же, как не хочется есть и пить. Один раз я предлагаю Северусу пойти на кухню и поискать чего-нибудь съестного, но он останавливает меня, крепко вцепившись за руку:  
  
– Нет. Туда лучше не будем ходить.  
  
И снова я повинуюсь.  
  
Мне хорошо здесь, хорошо с ним. Нет мучительной необходимости быть рядом, нет, **ничего** такого. Просто хорошо. Правильно. Естественно. Очень естественно любить его.  
  
***  
  
В одну из ночей он кричит и хнычет, и я бужу его, тихонько сжав плечо. Он распахивает глаза, смотрит в темноту, ночник вспыхивает сам собой, заливает мерцающим светом комнату.  
  
– Ты здесь, – выдыхает Северус.  
  
– Я здесь. Подвинься… – Ложусь рядом. Северус мигом прижимается к моему боку, горячо дышит, жалуется шепотом:  
  
– Мне мама приснилась. Как будто она ко мне ка-ак повернется… а там **ничего**. Ни глаз, ни рта, **ничего** нет. Все белое.  
  
– Это сон, – успокаиваю его, закрываю глаза. В его кровати на меня наваливается сонливость. Наверное, это очень правильно – ложиться спать в девять. Северус возится еще немного, затихает и скоро уже спит, неудобно согнув руку. И странное дело, с каждой секундой его тело становится все горячее, его прохладная кожа вдруг начинает гореть, как в лихорадке, будто вдруг зажегся огонь. Сначала я пугаюсь, что у него температура, а потом вдруг вспоминаю – он же всегда так, всегда горел, лежа рядом со мной.  
  
И вот этот, обжигающе-горячий крошечный человечек рядом… это действительно мой Северус, тот самый Северус. Кажется, только теперь до меня доходит в полной мере, что это не его версия, не иллюзия, не кто-то похожий, это он, собственной персоной.  
  
Я начинаю дрожать. Крепко зажмурившись, я беру его за руку – на ощупь его пальцы длиннее и крупнее, чем должны быть у шестилетнего ребенка. На секунду я могу представить нас – потерянных, выцветших, согревающих друг друга – такими, какими мы никогда не были и не могли стать. На секунду я могу поверить в то, что всегда любил его, по-настоящему, без всяких оговорок и неискренности. Может, я просто боялся себе признаться. Может, я просто запутался, обманывая себя в том, что обманывал себя.  
  
Может, это не имеет никакого значения.  
  
Что бы я сейчас ни решил, что бы не придумал, какой бы вираж не завернуло мое запутавшееся сознание, что это изменит? Мы будем так же лежать рядом, и Северус будет спать, прижимаясь ко мне. Так же, как пару лет назад, на пыльном матрасе в моей клетке.  
  
Много чего произошло, но **ничего** не изменилось.  
  
И никогда не изменится.  
  
Я наконец позволяю себе заснуть, выпускаю себя из клетки мыслей. Я чувствую, как прутья и сомнения и тьма и одиночество и страх и жизнь – все остается позади, а я наконец свободен, и меня наполняет свет – всего, до кончиков пальцев. Уже в полудреме мне вдруг предстает картина: темная комната, и я – безучастный, умиротворенный, в стеклянном гробу. Свет идет из-под моей кожи, наполняя комнату ровным свечением. В фигуре, склонившейся надо мной в поцелуе, я различаю Сириуса.  
  
Забавно, как мы зеркально повторяем друг друга, все мы, существующие, метущиеся.  
  
***  
  
Иногда я ухожу из дома до рассвета. Тихонько крадусь по улицам, сумрачным, просторным. Мне нравится просто идти куда-нибудь. Я больше не бегу от одиночества, не борюсь с ним, я принимаю его. Позволяю ему наполнить мое тело изнутри. Я больше не боюсь его, нет… Нет **ничего** плохого в том, что оно плещется внутри, владеет моей душой и телом. Это просто часть моей жизни, такая же естественная, как дыхание, как боль или наслаждение. Это просто есть.  
  
«Кажется, я достиг нирваны», – посмеиваюсь про себя. Та, другая жизнь – в которой Трелони, и Орден, и реквием, и отданные в жертву тридцать лет жизни… Она кажется теперь сном, смутным, переполненным метафорами и иллюзиями, да, именно сном – одним из тех, что снятся под утро и быстро стираются из памяти. К стыду моему, я уже практически не могу вспомнить лица Сириуса. В нем было слишком много цвета, глаза болели, Сириус – это всегда больно, даже имя его колет иглой, заставляет тревожиться, а я не хочу этого…  
  
И не тревожусь.  
  
Здесь очень просто, говорю же. Я дохожу до середины улицы – а прежде она была куда длинней… Почти скрылась под пустотой, очертания домов теряют четкость, разъедаются в белизне, медленно, красиво. Как вода – прибывающая, облизывающая берег, белоснежное ничто движется, понемногу, очень терпеливо, очень ласково. Я стою и гляжу на этот прилив, позволяю ему идти ко мне, идти за мной. Отступаю, только когда белизна уже почти достигает моих ботинок.  
  
Иду к дереву.  
  
  
9  
  
Подхожу к холму, хромая. Волк ушел рано утром, гулял где-то, а меня не позвал. А я тоже ходил гулять, только мне скучно, а еще тени опять привязались – я на них топаю, кричу: «уйди, уйди!». Они кружат молча, не пристают, за руки не хватают, но мне не нравится, когда они рядом. Надо снова кукол делать. Лучше бы поскорее я их всех убил, чтоб без них без всех, чтоб вообще никого и **ничего** , а Волк пусть будет, только пусть не уходит без меня. А то мне так тоже не нравится.  
  
У камушка подорожник, мну в руке, к коленке прижимаю.  
  
– Ай, с-с-с-с-с…  
  
Больно. Щиплет.  
  
– Ты чего?  
  
Волк обходит холм. Сразу ко мне идет, смотрит коленку, дует.  
  
– Больно?  
  
– Ага. А ты где был?  
  
– Ходил. Думал.  
  
– А-а. А я проснулся, ты ушел уже.  
  
– Извини.  
  
– Да ладно, я с тобой все равно не хотел гулять. Мне знаешь как одному интересно? Даже лучше, чем с тобой.  
  
Смотрит, как будто я плачу. Я ж наоборот ему, что все нормально. А он так смотрит.  
  
– Извини, правда. Где коленку разбил?  
  
– Бегал!  
  
Они когда за мной шли по улице, я испугался почему-то, хотя я теней уже не боюсь, я их всех могу убить или еще спрятаться могу от них.  
  
– Пошли к дереву?  
  
– Пойдем.  
  
Там небо уже совсем белое.  
  
***  
  
Мы играем, говорим и ловим пузырьки изо рта. Волку нравится, как они блестят на солнце. Мне тоже. Красиво. Волк говорит:  
  
– Как под водой.  
  
– Ага. А я плавать не умею.  
  
Он смотрит на меня, улыбается.  
  
– Я тоже. Ты не волнуйся, мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
– Да я не волнуюсь, – пожимаю плечами. Волк вдруг обнимает меня.  
  
– Я тоже, – говорит.  
  
Мне нравится с ним сидеть. Он теплый такой. Может, даже и не глупый. Хороший. Пусть только не уходит никуда.  
  
– Смотри, – показываю я пальцем. Белое уже почти до холма добралось. Дома больше нет. Мама там, наверное, кричит, а папа спускается с лестницы. Ну и хорошо, что нет. Пусть. Мы с Волком тут посидим еще, а потом полезем наверх, на самый верх. По дереву. Я хорошо лазаю, Волк тоже научился.  
  
– Страшно? – спрашивает Волк. Я качаю головой.  
  
– Чего бояться? – удивляюсь. Белого, в котором все исчезает, что ли? Это не страшно.  
  
Там, во все стороны, куда ни посмотри, уже **ничего** нет.  
  
Да и не было.  
  
Волк целует меня в голову. Смешной. Телячьи нежности, папа так говорит. Я же не маленький.  
  
– Пойдем? – спрашиваю, но не двигаюсь. Может, еще поцелует.  
  
Но он только медленно говорит:  
  
– Пойдем.  
  
Мы лезем выше. Ветки удобные. Дерево помогает. Там, еще выше – там можно стать  
совсем белым. Может даже, стать веткой. Хорошая игра. Быть веткой лучше, чем быть  
капитаном. И все-таки я говорю:  
  
– Свистеть всех наверх!  
  
А Волк почему-то смеется. А потом вдруг останавливается. Я лезу выше, а он не лезет.  
Он смотрит на меня. У него странные глаза. Больше не светятся.  
  
– Северус, – зовет меня Волк.  
  
– Чего?  
  
– Пойдем?  
  
Он тянет мне руку. Он хочет, чтобы я слез? Вниз? Зачем?  
  
– Пойдем? – настойчиво повторяет Волк. У него очень странные глаза. Как будто он  
увидел что-то страшное там, наверху. Но там же **ничего** нет.  
  
– Давай, не бойся! – я тянусь к его руке. Надо взять его за руку, если ему страшно. Это ничего, я не буду над ним смеяться. Никогда. Даже если он вдруг заплачет. Я дразнить не буду. Мне тоже было страшно ночью, а Волк не смеялся. – Держись!  
  
Он хватает меня за руку. Тянет на себя.  
  
– Ой! Ты что! Пусти! Я же упаду!  
  
Он тянет, все равно.  
  
– Пусти! Пусти!  
  
– Прыгнем вместе!  
  
Глупый Волк! Куда прыгать! Зачем?!  
  
– Я все понял, Северус! Прыгнем вместе… – повторяет Волк. Он сошел с ума. Глупый,  
глупый!!!  
  
– Нет! Не хочу!  
  
Не хочу.  
  
Дерево тоже не хочет. Оно злится. Я злюсь, и дерево слушается. Волк кричит – ветка под его ногами опускается, Волк срывается вниз, цепляется за другую ветку, ниже, держись, держись!!!  
  
Там, внизу… там все белое. Наверху тоже, но по-другому. Дерево толкает меня наверх. Ветки толкают наверх. Но я спускаюсь. Волк же сейчас упадет, он же насовсем упадет… он глупый, но ему нельзя падать одному…  
  
– Северус, я…  
  
Волк повис, схватившись за одну из ветвей, он держится только одной рукой, а другую тянет ко мне. Он хочет схватить. Хочет схватить меня.  
  
Он смотрит на меня, а я боюсь подходить ближе.  
  
– Северус, я…  
  
Мне страшно. Если он скажет, то схватит меня. Я не хочу.  
  
Мне нельзя быть схваченным.  
  
– Северус…  
  
Я еще могу быть полезен Ордену. Я еще… что?!  
  
– Северус, пожалуйста, поверь мне, я правда…  
  
– _Не говори!!!_ – я зажимаю себе рот. Ой. Ой, что это? – _Замолчи, Волк!_  
  
Я не убираю руку ото рта, а мой голос громко, со всех сторон.  
  
– _Заткнись, Люпин. Умолкни, чертов оборотень._  
  
У меня из рук свет. Изо рта свет. Это больно. У меня из глаз свет. Белый. Я **ничего** не вижу, кроме лица Волка. И его руки. Все еще тянется.  
  
Глупый. Все еще тянется.  
  
– Нет.  
  
Он смеется. Не надо мной. Он смеется, а потом говорит это слово. Цвет пузырька, вылетевшего из его рта – красный. Красный. Я уже забыл, что так бывает. Волк повторяет снова и снова, он говорит это слово, то самое, и пузырьки улетают наверх – желтый, синий, зеленый, сиреневый, голубой, оранжевый, они улетают наверх, их так много, они летят в мою сторону, и мой свет не может убить их. Они все разноцветные. И Волк – он тоже разноцветный. Из него бьют лучи. Синий. Зеленый. Желтый. Слишком ярко.  
  
Его рука…  
  
– Нет. Нет, я не замолчу. Нет, Северус… – говорит Волк, зависнув над пучинами **ничего**. Ему не страшно, хотя его рука потихоньку соскальзывает. А другая рука дрожит. И переливается всеми цветами радуги. – Давай же. Вместе. По-настоящему вместе, Северус.  
  
Ветки раскачиваются. Ветра нет, но они качаются. Сильно. Волка мотает из стороны в сторону, он цепляется, и я наклоняюсь вниз.  
  
– Держись!!!  
  
Моя рука совсем белая. Его – разноцветная.  
  
Когда они соприкасаются, я закрываю глаза.  
  
---


End file.
